Tutis Per Lux Lucis
by chris62287
Summary: Bella saves Edward like in new moon. After seeing him again she realized she was over him and how controlling of a boyfriend he really was. When in the throne room she makes a deal with Aro to stay human. 2 years later she goes home to her friends and fam
1. Choices

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all!**

"Ah Edward, see, now aren't you happy we did not grant your request for death?" Aro spoke cheerfully.

I was in the throne room with Alice, Edward and the Volturi kings after we stopped Edward from exposing himself to humans. Everything happened so fast I don't think he even realized I shouldn't have been able to push him back, yet I did.

After seeing Edward something in my mind just clicked. I no longer felt the love I thought I would, just anger.

I was angry for the way he left me. I was angry that he took my family from me. I was angry that he was able to make me feel like I was less than the dirt on his shoes. And I was most of all angry that he thought he had any right to use me as an excuse to die.

He is just so selfish. Did he not think of his family? How upset Esme would be to lose her eldest son?

During my internal ramblings I didn't notice Marcus take Aro's hand.

I turned to glare at Edward. _If it weren't for him I would be home with Jake right now hanging with the pack._

"Isabella my dear,"

"It's Bella," I interrupted Aro which earned me a hiss from Edward and a giggle from somewhere in the guard.

"I apologize, Bella, I know your Edward here can not read your mind. My power is similar. May I give it a go?" God does that man ever not sound cheerful?

"He is **not** my Edward and sure but I doubt you'll get anything." He grabbed my hand gently and held it for a second. He let go and clapped his hands together with a wide grin on his face.

"My oh my, how wonderful. Hmm, maybe," he turned to a little girl next to the thrones. I think she was the one to giggle earlier. "Jane darling would you mind?"

Everything happened so fast I felt my reflexes kick in.

"NO!" Edward screamed as he tried to block me.

I had him and Alice already in my shield so I knew we were safe from whatever her power was.

All of a sudden Jane's sadistic smile fell from her face as she crumpled on the floor obviously in pain.

Everyone turned their gaze from Edward, who was floating a few feet in the air, to Jane, who was on the floor still sobbing from the after effects of her power.

"Well that's new," I said casually.

All heads snapped to me, and I just shrugged. I turned to Edward and floated him towards me.

"God, can you get over yourself? You are absolutely ridiculous with your whole 'I am man, hear me roar' shit!" I waved my hands around to emphasize my point.

"Seriously, I can handle myself. I didn't need you there to protect me from our good 'ol buddy Laurent, why the hell would I need you now?"

He went to say something but I held my hand up. "That was a rhetorical question fuckward. Now, I am going to release you and you are going to chill the **fuck** out, got it?"

Edward just nodded his head. I released him and he fell to the floor, ungracefully I might add.

I turned back to face Aro who was jumping up and down in place clapping his hands. He looked like a five year old on Christmas morning.

"Splendid! Absolutely splendid! Isa-, oops I apologize, Bella, my dear! It appears your mental shield has progressed wonderfully and you have even learned to control it. I must say I am impressed. I don't know any vampire of that strength and here you show up, a mere **human!** This is absolutely marvelous!"

At this point I noticed the boy beside Jane get a pissed off look on his face, I knew what would happen next.

He charged at me with all his speed so I used my shield to assist me. I dodged and before he could come back at me I had him pinned to the wall by his throat.

I stayed staring into the vampires eyes as I spoke to Aro.

"Aro, please learn to control your pets. I am not in the mood for this shit. I was dragged from my home by my ex-best friend to save her dumbass of a brother who happens to be my ex-boyfriend who told me I wasn't good enough for him. Although, apparently, I am good enough for him to use as an excuse to end his pathetic existence. This all happened because I wanted to have a little fun cliff diving! Imagine if you had waited till next week when I was going to go skydiving!"

At this point I had walked over to Edward and got in his face while leaving the male vampire who attacked me pinned to the wall. "Would you have honestly believed I would jump out of a plane without a parachute? Actually I may try that sometime now that I think of it." _I wonder if my shield would work? Maybe I can manipulate it enough to fly! O wait, what was I doing? O yea yelling at the ex._

"Sorry zoned out for a second there. Bottom line is, I just want to relax and none of you idiots are allowing me to do so. Hey, would anyone happen to know if the pizza is good here?"

Everyone looked at me funny, probably because they aren't used to my newly developed random thought process,

"O yea, sorry I forgot vampires don't eat food, well, the same food."

For some reason Edward thought now would be a good time to plead his case.

"Bella, I love you, I lied that day in the forest. I wanted you to be safe. I just wanted to protect you-"

"PROTECT ME? I don't need you to protect me you stupid, selfish, sparkling piece of shit!"

With each word I spat at him I took another step closer. When I said the last word I pulled my fist back and swung hitting him in his face. I was rewarded with him flying back in to the wall with a thunderous crash.

My shield was able to many things with practice and one was giving me the strength 10x that of a vampire.

"Edward, please do us all a favor and just go home to your family and don't ever do anything this stupid again." I sighed.

Edward's face snapped to Marcus as he yelled, "That's not true Marcus! She **is** my mate! We are meant to be together!"

I could see Jane just itching to use her power on him for speaking to her royalty that way.

She turned her head to me and I just smiled at her, letting her know I wouldn't protect him this time. Edward dropped to the floor screaming in pain. Aro placed a hand on Jane's shoulder and she let up.

"Now, now, Edward. We all know Marcus' power is to sense bonds and yours is not that of a soul mate with Bella. If that is not enough proof for you, I believe Bella has made her feelings towards you quite clear. You two are just not meant to be together."

_Wow, this guy is still smiling. Is there such thing as crack for vampires? If so this guy needs to ease up on it. _

Aro continued, "Alright!" he clapped again, "let us get down to business shall we? Now, Bella dear, our law states that you must either be changed or die due to your knowledge of us vampires being you are technically a human. Although somehow I believe if you really want to stay a human we could not stop you."

"You are correct Aro. I respect your place as vampire royalty and that you would like to enforce your laws but for now, I would like to remain human."

"Well than, I would like to at least offer you a place within our guard."

_Hmm, well I know I want to stay human indefinitely but maybe I could take this as an opportunity to learn more about my power and control it better. Maybe even figure out how I did whatever it is I did to Jane before._

Edward noticing my pause, ran to me grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me.

"Bella, I won't allow you to do this! I only wanted to keep you safe from our world! Please just come with me love, we can be with **our** family again!"

He really is an idiot! What did I ever see in him? I just ignored him and turned to Aro with my answer.

**A/N uh-oh cliffy! Yay! Review if ya'll like! **


	2. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all**

"Alright Aro, here's the deal. I will stay for at least a year with your guard and you will help me train and further explore my shields. Maybe, if I decide I like you guys," I smirked at this, "after I leave I will help you out when needed. Sound fair?"

From his face I could tell Aro was shocked I decided to stay even though it was just for a year which is nothing to him.

I really need to control this whole shield thing better and it sounds like I found the perfect opportunity. Maybe in a few years I'll even change my mind about being turned. _Hmm, nah, not likely. _

I glanced over at Alice and Edward. Alice looked heartbroken yet accepting. Edward on the other hand looked murderous and he was glaring hard core at Aro.

_Good thing I got a physical shield around Aro._

I felt a strange parental pull to Aro so I had wrapped him in my shield earlier and it looks like it's a good thing I did.

Edwards eyes turned pitch black and he moved so fast not even I would have been able to stop him.

"Edward! Don't!" Alice screamed out as Edward reached Aro. He went to tear his head off but succeeded only in breaking his jaw.

The big male vampire I heard someone call Felix, ran and grabbed Edward while he was distracted, due to his broken jaw, and pinned him down.

Aro turned to me and cocked his head in a questioning way. That crazy, cheerful smirk, that was starting to annoy me, never left his face.

I just shrugged and nodded to him a small smile playing on my lips.

Aro turned back to Edward and sighed in disappointment.

"Tsk, tsk, Edward. What were you thinking attacking me? What would you have possibly accomplished?"

"She is mine! You can not have her! She belongs with me!"

Edward was yelling but it came out a little muffled due to his jaw still healing.

_Urg! He really knows how to push my buttons! I belong to no one! Now he's gone and got himself killed. Stupid, stupid boy._

I was about to ask Aro not to kill Edward and just send his delusional ass back to his family, but before I could a solemn looking Alice grabbed his hand.

Edward started to struggle more at the silent conversation that passed between his sister and Aro. Another male vampire, the tracker Demitri, had to help Felix in restraining him. I don't think they realized they could have easily asked for my help.

To assist slightly, I shielded everyone in the room mentally so Edward could no longer hear their thoughts.

Edwards head snapped to me with a growl.

_Folks, I think we now have the world's first bi-polar vampire._ _I mean come on! First the guy loves me than he growls at me? Seriously, what is his deal?_

Aro finally spoke and somehow his usually cheerful tone took a dark turn to where it actually sounded threatening.

"Ah, Alice, I am sorry but you know what must happen to stop this."

Alice nodded in defeat.

"I know master Aro. I am sorry it appears I have wasted mine and Bella's time in trying to save a lost cause."

_What the hell are they talking about? _I decided to voice my thoughts.

"What the hell are you talking about Alice?"

Though I was asking Alice, Aro answered me.

"It appears that our dear Edward here has decided that he will do anything to get **his **Bella back," He snarled. _Wow, Aro __**actually**__ snarled._

"Including trying to overthrow us. If we allow him to live he will go to the Romanians and create a newborn army. Although obviously he will not succeed, it does cause a great amount of casualties." Aro turned to his brothers.

"Brothers, I believe we know what must be done. Are we agreed?"

Mumbled yeses came from Marcus and Cauis.

I walked over to Aro and grabbed his hand. I lifted my shield enough to ask him if I could be the one to dispose of my one time love.

I thought it would be kind of ironic; he broke me that day in the forest now I break him.

Aro gasped in surprise at hearing a few of my thoughts. He was clearly shocked. For once that smile was not on his face which made me in turn smile widely.

He nodded to acknowledge my request has been granted.

I than 'decided' to ask Alice if she would be ok with me doing this. She nodded after seeing the vision of my question.

I slowly walked towards Edward who was extremely pissed I had blocked everyone in this room from his power.

He noticed my movement and a cocky smile spread on his face.

_He actually thinks I'm going to side with him? Pathetic._

I nodded to Felix and Demitri to step back to allow us some room.

Edward went to move but noticed I had him wrapped tightly in my shield. I shook my head at him and spoke in a small voice.

"Looks like you'll get your original request Edward." I paused looking into his black eyes for the man I used to know. I couldn't find him.

"What happened to the man I fell in love with? He would never try to own me. He would never resort to violence to accomplish an impossible goal. You should've just let me be like you promised. I am sorry there is no other way but I promise I will make it quick."

Edward snarled viciously at me.

I manipulated my shield and tightened it on his body enough so that his limbs all detached.

While I was talking to Edward someone had started a fire so I threw the now dismembered body of my former lover into the flames with a whispered goodbye.

"You did what had to be done Bella. If he lived you would not have, and several of my family would have died too." Alice spoke sadly.

She was obviously distraught over the loss of her former brother. She came over and hugged me.

"I'm sorry Alice"

"No, I'm sorry Bella. I should have seen this or at least kept my vision of you jumping to myself." She paused to look at me with a questioning face.

"Did you really go _cliff diving?_" she asked incredulously. And just like that the tension of the room was lifted as we all laughed.

"Yes Alice, yes I did. And it was AMAZING!"

**A/N I will be having a bit of a time jump in the next chapter. I know I killed Edward but I couldn't really fit him in the story as he's not the main bad guy or whatever. Hope you liked! Recenseo! Reviews!**


	3. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all**

**2 years later**

Okay so I may have liked the Volturi more than I should have. They became like a family to me.

I really had to get back home though. I told Charlie I'd only be away for a year but I extended it to two so I could help out.

Aro told Charlie that it was some kind of foreign studies program that I got a scholarship for, so my dad was actually thrilled. He would've preferred I told him in person but hey, it happens.

I have kept in touch with Jake. I guaranteed him I was still human and told him I'd explain when I got home.

He found his imprint about a year ago which has me really excited. Her name is Hurit Catori which apparently was chosen for its meaning, beautiful spirit. I was told she just goes by Cat, which I found hilarious because Jake is a dog.

Well, anyways, I am extremely happy for him. I just want to meet her and make sure she doesn't take advantage of my Jake.

He finally understands why I was only able to see him as a brother and knows I just want to protect him.

Jake told me they never did catch 'the redheaded leech' (Victoria). Maybe she's moved on, _ha not likely_. She probably realized I wasn't there anymore.

Anyways, so here I am, on the Volturi private jet headed to Seattle where Cauis said a present would be waiting for me in the car park.

I'm coming home a month earlier than I told everyone to surprise them. I know for a fact everyone will be at Billy's for a barbeque.

_Well, I had to tell someone so I knew where to go_.

He said not everyone there knows everything so not to show off. Apparently some of the non imprinted guys wanted to try at a love life. Let's just hope we don't have another Sam and Leah.

Finally we landed. I walked up to the cockpit.

"Thanks Demitri. I'll visit you guys soon."

Demitri volunteered to be my pilot; he's like another brother and wanted to make sure I was safe.

"No problem Izzy. You know, I'm going to miss you a lot! Who's going to help me and Felix with our pranks? And you make sure to visit; we'll come see you too. I know I know call first to avoid conflict with the dogs."

Everyone in Volterra knows my best friend is a shape shifter wolf. Cauis freaked at first but I explained they change to protect their people and if you stay out of their way they don't purposely go looking for a fight. _Well, maybe Paul but hey, he could've changed._

I waved to Demitri and grabbed my backpack. I made my way over to the car pickup and groaned at who I saw.

She graduated 2 years ago, you would think she'd have moved completely out of Washington with the way she used to complain, but no she just had to be here the day I come home. Lauren was sitting at the desk filing her nails looking bored as ever.

I gracefully walked up to the desk and cleared my throat to get her attention. She slowly looked up and recognized me. Slowly a smirk appeared on her face. _What the hell is she thinking?_

"Bella, haven't seen you since you **dropped out** senior year" she sneered.

Ah, so that's it. She thought I dropped out; well I can have some fun with this.

"Actually Lauren, I've been in Italy for a foreign studies program. I had a scholarship and they asked me to come out as soon as possibly. But enough about me, how are you? How's college going?"

I smirked because I knew if she was in college it was local and that would not make her happy.

"Fine. What do you need?" By the cut off 'fine' I could tell she wasn't pleased with my response or the turn of the conversation. My smirk grew to a full blown smile.

"I'm here to pick up my vehicle. I'm honestly not sure what it is because it was sent to me as a surprise."

She looked it up, handed me the key and told me the spot number. With a mumbled 'have a nice day' she went back to her nails.

_Hmm, space 52, space 52, nope that's not it, ah-ha! There it is_.

_Oh my gosh! I can't believe him! He sent me the 2010 Suzuki Hayabusa gsxr1300r! Top speed 189mph but after a little tweaking I can guarantee I'll up that by a hundred. These things are made for speed. _

_Cauis is definitely my new favorite uncle! He even got me a new helmet to match the bike both were black with blue and green random designs! Wow, Charlie is going to freak when he sees this. O well, he'll get over it._

I hopped on the bike put my helmet on and revved her up. _Wow, beautiful_. Well, La Push better look out because here I come.

With the speeds I was going the ride was a short one. I arrived at Billy's and noticed almost everyone was in the back.

I did see one girl trying to carry a bunch of food that looked way too heavy for her so I hopped off my bike, _I'm going to have to name her later,_ and ran up to her to help.

My shield is now always wrapped around me, even in my sleep, so I always have super-strength.

"Here, let me help you." I said to the girl as I took all the platters she had so she could grab the last one from the car.

"Thanks, none of the guys answered my calls so I was trying to take it all back by myself, not very smart huh." The girl laughed out. I laughed with her.

"By the way I'm Isabella Swan, but everyone here calls me Bella. Some friends in Italy call me Izzy so really anything like that I'll answer to, just not Isabella."

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Hurit Catori Pavati, but you can call me Cat."

Ah, so this is Jake's imprint. I smiled at her, she _really is beautiful._

I explained to Cat quickly who I was and how I was here early to surprise everyone. She was excited, apparently Jake told her all about his sister who was coming home next month and how much she would love me.

"Well, let's head on back," I started walking towards the gate.

You could hear all the guys yelling and laughing and just horsing around. All the girls were just watching and of coarse my dad was off to the side with Billy and Sue.

Cat and I walked back towards the food table. As we were placing the food down I whistled real loud.

"Wow what a welcome home party, no one even notices me, humph" I crossed my arms over my chest and slid a smirk onto my face.

Cat covered her mouth to hold back her giggles. Everyone just stared at me_. _

_Hmm, I guess they don't recognize me. Can't say I blame them, I guess I have changed a bit._

While I was in Volterra I underwent some changes. I guess puberty was late for me. My body has more curves; my breasts are larger at a d-cup now. I'm taller, now standing at 5'8". My hair is now down to the bottom of my butt still the mahogany color just now with more natural red highlights and some blue and black streaks thrown in. I'm still a jean and t-shirt girl but now the t-shirts have crazy sayings and I also learned how to show off my assets in nicer girly clothes.

Today I wore my black skinny jeans with my black cowgirls boots, and a form fitting low cut black t-shit that said 'come to the dark side we have cookies'. I decided to save the vampire reference shirts for when everyone is used to the new me.

"Um, Cat, you didn't tell us you were bringing a friend." Jake said as he walked over to hug her.

Cat turned to me with a smile, "I take it you look a little different from 2 years ago if no one recognizes you."

"Wow, guys. I have to say, I am extremely disappointed in you. I'm gone 2 years and you forget me?" I turned to Charlie and said dramatically, "E tu mio padre?"

I couldn't hold back any more I burst out laughing at the look on Charlie's face. His eyes finally lit up in recognition and he ran to hug me.

"Bells! I've missed you so much! I thought you weren't coming home till next month? How was Italy? Wow, you look great! It's so good to have you home!" _Whoa, this is a new Charlie._

After Charlie's revelation everyone jumped up and ran to hug me.

There were a few new additions to the pack that I didn't know and some I just never met.

Jake grabbed my hand after apologizing for not recognizing me and dragged me over to introduce me to everyone.

"Nice shirt" Paul smirked.

He got over the whole 'leech-lover' thing when I took out a nomad who somehow got a little too close to Emily's home while they were all patrolling. Good thing I was with her that day cooking for the pack.

"Bells, you know Sam, Emily, Paul, Embry and Quil. This is Claire, Emily's niece" he pointed to the three year old Quil was holding.

"This is Seth and Leah,"

"I know them, you guys are Sue's kids right? Nice to see you again."

Seth was smiling but Leah just scowled.

This, from what I was told, was normal for her.

She really needs to lighten up on Sam and Emily. Her soul mate is out there somewhere and she'll never find him acting like little miss cranky-pants.

"This is Colin and Brady," Jake pointed to a pair of twins who looked like they couldn't be more than fourteen. The only difference between the two was one had green eye and one had blue.

_Poor boys, they are too young for this._

I felt some kind of pull to them, like I had to protect them. _That's weird, I feel like they are __**my**__ children. I'll figure that out later._

"This is Gabe, he's Sam's half-brother. He came here a few months ago when he found out about Sam." He pointed to a younger looking Sam. _He doesn't look like a wolf, I wonder if he is even going to change?_

"This is Jared and his girlfriend Kim. You didn't get to meet him before you left." The way Jake said girlfriend screamed non-imprint.

I looked towards them and got lost in the most gorgeous brown-black eyes I have ever seen. I just knew he was the one I have been searching for to complete me. He would keep me grounded and protect me from anything and everything.

O crap, if I'm correct, Jared just imprinted on me, and he has a girlfriend.

"Shit"

**A/N so, what do we think? Should I do a Jared POV next?**

**So, I don't know if I mentioned but the title of this story, 'Tutis per Lux Lucis' is Latin for 'Protected by the Light' the light being the wolves.**

**E tu mio padre' is Italian for 'and you my father'**


	4. JPOV of welcome home

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all**

**JPOV**

_Dude, I get it ok? It's my lose I didn't meet her before she ran off to the top leeches but seriously, do you have to think about her every damn day? I thought your imprint would over power that shit._

Stupid mind link I have to hear about Bella Swan every freaking day.

_Shut up Jared. I love Cat deeply and you know it. Bella is like my sister, I just miss her and worry about her. Why are you always up my ass about this? I know for a fact Sam and Paul think about her too so why bother me? She's coming home next month, you'll meet her and you'll love her just like we do!_

_No thanks Jake; I'm happy with just one girl in my life._

_Bro I'm telling you from experience you really should break up with Kim, I don't know why you started dating her in the first place. You can't tell her anything and in the end you'll just end up breaking her like I did Leah. _

Sam just had to put his two cents in.

_Sam, I've been a wolf for how long? If I haven't imprinted by now I doubt I will. Even if I do, I can fight it for Kim._

_No you can't, don't you think I tried that?_ Sam growled at me.

I don't know how our conversation even turned from Jake thinking about Bella to me imprinting.

The guys have all been up my ass about me dating Kim, especially Leah, but I just can't help it. They can't expect me to be single for the rest of my life.

I've been with Kim for almost a year and things are great for us. I mean, obviously I don't feel what Sam does for Emily or Jake for Cat, but I love her.

_Hey guys, when should me and Kim be at Billy's?_

_Around five should work. Cat has been cooking all day and should be over a little after that with the food._

Must be nice to have a girlfriend who cooks. Don't get me wrong, like I said I love Kim. It's just she doesn't do much. She can't cook to save her life and her room is messier than Jake's, which is saying something.

_Hey! I heard that!_

I phased back immediately, my shift was over anyway.

I can't stand having no privacy in my head.

I honestly don't know why I am doubting Kim now. I do love her, I think; our one year anniversary is just a few days away.

I head home to take a shower. Its 3 now and I'm not getting Kim till 4:30.

My shower is quick. I was told I didn't have to dress up so I just throw on a pair of cut-offs and some shoes.

I decide to just lounge around and watch some TV till it's time to get going.

I'm not sure I would even want to imprint, I mean the imprinted guys can't stand to be away from their girls and I kind of enjoy my alone time.

I really got to get this imprint crap out of my head. What is with me today? I don't normally think about all this shit.

Great, it's finally time to leave! I head out to Kim's house. I enjoy walking so I figure since Billy's house isn't far from Kim's we'll just walk there.

I knock on her front door and Kim answers.

I give her a light kiss on the lips but she's not having that. She deepens the kiss but before it gets too far I pull back with a smile.

"Hey babe, I figure we can walk to Billy's since it's not too far."

"Jared," Kim whined out, "you know I hate walking that far"

"It's not far from here, babe. We only have to go five houses down."

"Fine" Kim grabbed my hand and dragged me down the stairs.

We got to Billy's at about 4:50 and headed around back.

Almost everyone was here setting up tables and such. After we were done we all just relaxed and started chatting away.

I glanced up over to the food table to see a girl helping Cat carry food.

"Dude, that chick's got to be strong carrying all that shit," Paul whispered to me.

The girl turned around towards us and whistled loudly to get our attention.

"Wow what a welcome home party, no one even notices me; humph" The girl crossed her arms over her chest.

I felt drawn to this girl but I didn't know why. I mean she **is **hott but I have Kim. It's getting harder to even think of Kim with this goddess in front of us.

After a few words from Jake and her I guess everyone figured out who she was. From the hugs she was getting and the shouts I figured out this was the famous Bella Swan everyone has been talking about.

I glanced down at Kim who was glaring at Bella. She never did like when other girls had the attention.

I guess she was jealous because everyone was never this welcoming with her. That's only because of the secrets she can't be told.

Jake brought Bella towards us and was introducing her to everyone she didn't know.

He was just introducing her to Kim and me but I didn't hear him.

I was lost in the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen. Suddenly nothing mattered anymore; I couldn't even bring myself to think of Kim, all I saw was Bella. She was so beautiful.

She was tall for a girl but still a foot shorter than me. Her hair was so long and beautiful with streaks of red, black and blue in her naturally mahogany hair.

She looked so comfortable with herself. I had a huge smile on my face while looking at her. I will do everything in my power to protect her and keep her safe.

It figures after all the arguing over this concept, I would go and imprint on the one and only Bella Swan.

"Shit"

**A/N did I do ok with Jared's POV?**


	5. Bonfire

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all**

_O no o no o no, this can't be happening!_

"Um, nice to meet you guys," I turned to walk over to my dad. "Hey dad, I'm going to head home now that I surprised everyone. Jetlag is kicking my ass right now."

"Alright bells, we'll walk you up front. I should be home later tonight."

I didn't realize when Charlie said 'we' he meant everyone.

We walked to the front of the house and I went to get on my bike.

"Bells, what are you doing?" Charlie asked.

"I'm going home?" It sounded more like another question.

I had just told him I was going home I couldn't figure out why he was asking again.

"I mean with that." He pointed to my bike.

_O yea, I forgot how clumsy he remembers me being_.

"Dad, relax. I'm not as clumsy as I used to be, and this was a gift from a few friends in Italy."

Jake ran over to me and started to caress my bike.

"Bells, do you know what this is?" He asked without looking up from my bike.

"Yes Jake, I know. It's the newest model Suzuki Hayabusa GSXR 1300r. Top speed, for now," I smirked, "is 189mph. I was hoping you'd let me borrow your garage to tweak with her engine a bit." I used my puppy dog eyes but I don't think I needed them this time. Jake was more than excited.

"As long as I can help, its all yours babe." I tackled Jake in a hug.

I realized my slight mistake when I heard a growl_. Oops_.

"Well, it was, uh, nice? Seeing you guys again. See you later!"

I hoped on my bike and just to drive them all crazy I popped the front wheel up and swung my right leg over towards my left while practically standing and rode the wheelie for a quarter mile. I'm sure I'll have hell to pay for that later.

**One week later**

So it's been a week since Jared imprinted on me. I know he did but I'd feel bad if I reacted at all. It's not like he's tried to confront me or anything.

I really don't want to break him and Kim up. I'm sure he's happy with her.

I've already gotten used to being alone and unwanted so what's one more rejection? Even if he is my supposed soul mate.

_Gah! When did I become such a fucking wimp?_

I worked hard to get rid of that Bella, that's why everyone in Italy calls me Izzy. Izzy is the new and improved me, the me that doesn't need anyone.

Jake and Cat came to see me this week. They invited me to the bonfire they are having tonight for just the pack and imprints.

At first I said no but Jake has a very hard to resist puppy pout so I caved.

He also wants to use the bonfire for me to explain my stay in Italy and why I'm still human.

So here I am, getting ready to head out. Jake is running here so he can take my bike and Cat is meeting us there.

I offered to help make food but her and Emily told me tonight was for me to relax and I would be helping next time and from then on out.

I put on a pair of faded jeans, my knee high 4-inch boots and my green form-fitting t-shirt that said 'smile if you're not wearing undies' with a happy face.

I bought the shirt way back when Jake first told me how sometimes, due to quick phasing, the guys in the pack **only** wear their cut-offs.

I just had to wear it tonight to see them.

I didn't wear any make-up; I preferred my natural face as opposed to fake.

The doorbell rang at 6 on the dot.

_I guess Jake is really looking forward to riding my bike_.

I told him just this once I'd ride bitch so he could drive.

"Come on in Jake!" I shouted as I ran down the stairs and went towards the kitchen to grab my helmets.

I had a spare sent over with all my other stuff earlier this week. It was a glossed white with black tribal designs.

"Bells!" Jake shouted while he ran to me and gave me a bear hug. "Let's go!"

Jake dragged me out to my bike. We through on our helmets and were off.

The ride was a short one, Jake wanted to test out the speed. We arrived at the beach and got off the bike leaving our helmets on it.

"Wow, Bells, nice shirt. I didn't even notice before. The guys will love it" Jake was full blown belly laughing.

"Thanks, I thought you'd like it," we arrived at the bonfire still laughing.

Cat was on her way with the food and Jake told her to call when she arrived so we could help.

She finally called and I told Jake that just me and him could handle bringing the food down.

I figured what better way to explain about everything than by example. Jake just shrugged and followed me to the car park to meet the girls with the food.

"Jake, why didn't you bring help? We cooked this we are not carrying it too!" Emily snapped at Jake.

Jake just put his hands in the air as surrender than pointed to me.

I giggled and pointed behind Emily where I had everything wrapped in my shield and already floating out of the truck.

Jake, Emily and Cat just stared mouths open.

"Guys, breathe, it's ok. I've perfected the control I have over my shield while I was in Italy." Jake only knew about my mental shield before I left.

"Holy mother of all…" Emily trailed off staring between me and the food with wide eyes.

"You can say that again." Cat said with a huge smile.

_She and I are going to be great friends._

Jake has yet to say anything. He's just opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish.

"Jake? You ok? Do you need anything? Water maybe?"

_Oh; I just got a great idea._

He still wasn't answering so I turned to Cat real quick asking permission with my eyes to mess with her boyfriend.

She was laughing at his face and turned to nod at me like she just knew what I was asking to do. I swear she is like my long lost twin!

I wrapped my shield around Jake and faster than you can blink I manipulated my shield to flip him upside down and float above us.

Jake screamed at the top of his lungs.

I'm sure the guys heard that and are probably going to come check on us if we don't get down there soon.

Jake calmed down slightly. "Jeesh bells, I was just processing the whole floating food thing. It's a lot to take in, please put me down."

He was using the puppy dog eyes that always got him what he wanted, but not this time.

"Hey girls," I said without taking my eyes from Jake, "what do you think?"

The answering giggles gave me my answer.

I checked my shields with my mind noting I still had a good grip on the food and Jake both.

I started walking to the bonfire with the food leading the way in front of Jake, than me and the girls following.

Jake complained the entire time about being carried by a girl even if I wasn't physically holding him.

I set the food on the table we had out and put a shield around it to keep the guys from picking at it early.

Everyone was still quiet from the first time they heard Jake scream and were now staring between Jake, who was still upside down, the food and I with their mouths agape.

"Alright bells, you can put me down now." Jake sighed.

I laughed, "Oh Jakey Jakey Jakey," I shook my head with each word.

"You thought I was going to let you down here? You are sorely mistaken little brother. You look a little overheated, why don't I help you cool off a little, eh?" I smirked evilly.

The girls started laughing while the pack just looked confused. Billy and old Quil just looked to be thinking about something.

Jake finally understood what I meant and started begging me not to.

I pushed him about twenty feet from the beach and dropped him in the water.

This is the second time tonight Jake has screamed like a girl.

That scream seemed to get the pack to snap out of their trance and they all busted out laughing.

Jake slowly made his way out of the water and tried to sneak up on me. The key word there was tried.

You see while I was in Italy I was surrounded by vampires with superior senses. My senses sharpened to help me adapt to living with them.

I figured I'd let Jake have his fun so I let him grab me by the waist. I than let him throw me towards the water. What I did not allow, however, was for me to go into the water.

I used my shield on myself and floated above the water just barely so it looked like I was standing on the water. I even moved with the waves.

I could've gone under and still kept dry but it is way too cold for my still technically human body. I walked back to everyone over the water.

Once again the pack looked shocked, and the girls were laughing at them.

I think the girls are better with this whole weird thing.

Billy and old Quil were now smiling at me like I was heaven sent or something.

_Maybe the walking on water was a bit much_.

I was just about to ask Billy what they were smiling at but he successfully cut me off with the clap of his hands.

"Alright, now that we are done playing, let's all eat up. Old Quil and I have decided to add another ancient lost legend to tonight's telling. Bella, I am assuming your, uh, shield? Is what protected you in Italy?"

"Yes, Billy, it is. If you don't mind I can tell you all of my time in Italy after we eat before you get into the legends?"

"Sure that's fine Bells. Now, if you don't mind," Billy nodded to the food table.

I looked over and noticed the pack gathered around it, some still trying to penetrate the shield.

I giggled and took the shield off, "Oops"

It's a good thing I already snuck 2 trays of food out for us non-wolves. I smiled; _I sure have missed my pack._

**A/N Sorry about the wait. Still in NY visiting so we've had a pretty busy schedule. I hope you're not dissappointed. Thanks to all that have reviewed so far! I love reading them! Keep them coming!**


	6. Bella's story

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all!**

While we were eating I didn't fail to notice Jared sitting as far from me as possible.

It looked like he was struggling not to look at me.

I felt rejected, unworthy and sad. Even though I didn't want to destroy his relationship, it's still kind of upsetting to know that your soul mate, the one you've been waiting for, doesn't even want you.

I can deal with that as long as he's happy I guess, because even if I never get my happiness as long as he has his, I'll be fine.

I could feel the tears start to gather, I had to quickly banish these thoughts. I haven't cried in 4 years and I sure as hell wasn't going to start now. Especially over some jerk who obviously doesn't deserve my heart.

_Man, I think my mind is bipolar_. One second I want him happy the next I want him as miserable as I am.

Thank god for Billy who decided now was a good time to stop my internal ramblings.

"Ok, I think we are all ready for your story Bella."

"Alright, um, do you remember when I left to go to Italy with Alice to save Edward?"

I heard a few growls on that.

"Yea, well, I ended up killing him instead." Everyone got quiet real quick.

"Alrighty, um why don't I go back to when you all killed Laurent, eh? You see, um I never told you this because I didn't want to upset you guys but, um, you didn't make it in time." I got a few suspicious looks for that.

"No worries! He didn't succeed in biting me but he definitely tried. Something stopped him and it wasn't you guys."

I took a deep breath. "I figured out it was my shield."

_Dum dum dum, silence_!

"I've always had my mental shield as you guys know. Edward couldn't read my mind and my decisions were protected from Alice's visions. I guess that after the whole James ordeal and me constantly being surrounded by all that is supernatural, my shield manifested itself and grew to protect me."

I turned to Jake. "I never told you, Jake, because I thought I was crazy at first. Even if I wasn't crazy I didn't want you to view me as a threat, so I just kept it secret till I could learn more about it."

I turned back to the fire to continue.

"Slowly I started to notice I wasn't as clumsy and when I did trip and fall it never hurt and I never had any marks. I figured if it was there I'd be able to control it so I started practicing. I was slowly able to control it and figured out that just like my mental shield was effortless so was the skintight one surrounding me. I learned I could control more than one shield at a time and was able to protect, or destroy other things."

I felt Jake grab my hand and I squeezed it as a silent thanks for the support.

"Just as I was getting the courage to talk to you about it Jake, Alice showed up and asked for my help. I already knew at that time I wouldn't go back to Edward but I didn't want the family to hurt over the lose of their son when I could possibly save him. Like I said though that obviously didn't work."

I explained to them everything that happened with Edward while I was there. I also told them about the offer Aro made me to be apart of his guard and the deal that we ended up making.

I told them how Aro was and still is constantly reminded me that the offer still stands that if I ever change my mind he would turn me.

With the way he had been acting I thought Jared would be excited for me to leave even if it meant being his enemy, but Jared snapped his head up to look me straight in the eyes.

I noticed the anger and sadness in his eyes before I averted mine so he wouldn't see the hurt and rejection that lie there.

I continued on to tell them about my studies.

Just because I didn't actually go to school doesn't mean I didn't want to learn new things.

"I became great friends with everyone there. Each of them taught me something different to help further my education. And oh my god! Their library was like heaven!"

I sighed dramatically earning a few laughs and giggles.

"Hmm, let's see, Aro, Marcus and Caius are the Volturi kings. Aro taught me chemistry, biology and physics. Marcus taught my history and English classes. Cauis did my math class."

I smiled thinking of all the war plans we went over. Caius was practically my history teacher too.

"Caius is a strategist so he showed me how to use my math skills to conquer in battle. The 3 kings took care of all my non-physical classes."

_Here comes the fun part._

"Renata is a shield, like me, although hers is mental only. She helped me work with both my shields.

My best friend Jane and her brother Alec also helped me practice with my shield. We discovered that not only does my shield protect but if I manipulate it right I can reflect the power being used back out to whoever I want.

Jane's power is mental and it makes you feel extreme pain."

I smiled remembering when she used it on Edward.

"Worse than being changed from what I've heard. Jane and I together can take down at least seventy-five vampires. I only say seventy-five because we never had more to take on."

I heard a strong growl and I snapped a look to Jared as if telling him to shut up. He just growled louder so I ignored him and went on.

"Anyways, I let Jane use her power on me once being curious. Hot damn, never again" I shuttered dramatically and shook my head laughing at the memory.

I was actually stupid enough after seeing what it did to Edward to ask it on myself.

I was told I took it better than most vampires because I refused to scream, but it still hurt like a bitch.

"Felix and Demitri were like my big brothers while we were there. They taught me how to fight and by the end of my first year I could take them both on using just my skin tight shield."

I heard another growl but just ignored it this time.

"Santiago taught me everything about cars and motorcycles, pretty much anything with an engine. He's like the house mechanic.

Afton would pull pranks with me and my brothers a lot. He was a sneaky son of a bitch. You had to watch it with him though.

I love him like a brother but I guess before he was changed he was tortured to the extreme. He doesn't remember a lot of it but it was enough that he has been dubbed the house lunatic.

I asked the brothers to not send him on missions unless absolutely needed. His tactics were, well, let's just say you never want to be caught in a room with him."

Again with the growling, I've had enough.

I turned to Jared, "Hey Jared, heel!"

That got a few snickers.

"Really? Just because you turn into a giant dog doesn't give you the right to act like one all the time. Sheesh! If you don't like what you hear you can just buzz off. Who I am and what I've done is of no concern to you so just relax already."

I think I surprised everyone with my little outburst but what did they expect? I don't need protection or a man in my life telling me what is and is not safe.

Jared just growled in response to my mini-rant than said some things I'm sure he'd regret later.

"Everything you do is of my concern Isabella," _god I hate that name,_ "you are my imprint and it is my job to keep you safe. Why would you purposely put yourself in danger like that?" He growled out.

I growled right back, another thing learned from my extended families.

"I can protect myself thank you very much and I am not yours to protect. It is obvious you didn't want an imprint so just go back to your Kim and leave me be."

"You should've just stayed in Italy leech-lover."

There were several gasps, including me than it got so silent after that you could hear a pin drop.

I lost all my will to fight and just stared at Jared slack-jawed.

I knew I would never be good enough for anyone but to even have my soul-mate push me away and say he doesn't want me? Now that's harsh.

I just slightly nodded to Jared and turned to Billy and the rest of the council.

"I apologize for disturbing your bonfire" I than turned to Jake "just hold onto the helmet it was a gift anyways, I'm going to head home. I'm tired. Have a goodnight."

I gave Jake and Cat a kiss on the cheeks and a slight wave to everyone else and I left. I kept my tears at bay and held my head high.

After Edward I had promised myself no more tears over a guy and that was not a promise I would be breaking.

I couldn't concentrate on much on the way home.

So much was going through my head that I didn't even hear them until I was thrown from my bike.

My shield, feeding off my extreme emotions, had slightly weakened causing me to feel the impact more than I should have.

The last thing I heard and saw before I blacked out was a flash of red and a child like laughter.

**A/N I apologize for the wait. Thanks for the reviews! My car actually looks and sounds better than before the accident! My boys and I are finally home so hopefully I will be able to update more. **

**I know some of you wanted Jared and Bella to get together right away and I'm sorry it's just going to take a bit for them in this story because lets face it, men can be idiots. lol**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**


	7. Begging for the flames

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all!**

Jared POV

"Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you? Why would you say that to her?" Surprisingly enough this was Paul yelling at me.

Jake was just glaring daggers at me trying to keep from phasing.

I know what I said was wrong and believe me I regretted it the second the words slipped out my mouth.

I was just so upset she brought up Kim. I had ended it with her earlier this week but it's not like Bella would have known that.

_Flashback_

It was the day after the fateful barbeque and I was walking up to my soon to be ex's house.

On the plus side we haven't hit our one year yet so I hope she doesn't take it too hard.

I'm still going to try to fight the imprint, don't get me wrong, its just I don't want to string Kim along for the ride.

If I want to be honest with myself it's been a long time coming.

Anyways, so here I am at her front door I had just knocked on.

I know for a fact she is the only one home at the moment so hopefully I don't have to worry about nosey interrupting parents.

Kim opens the door, she is wearing a short leather skirt, an orange tank that is barely covering her belly button and her hair braided down her shoulder.

_God that color is disgusting on her._

She has her makeup caked on and I'm wondering what has her all dressed up.

I was never a fan of the makeup and always tried to convince her she didn't need so much, she was beautiful with her natural look but she never listened.

Kim looks overly surprised to see me but covers quickly. She bounces over to me and reaches up to kiss me but I turn my head and she gets my cheek.

She tries to do some sexy pout like thing that just makes her look constipated.

"Hey baby, what are you doing here?"

"Kim, we need to talk." I lead her over to her porch swing and have her sit down.

I took a deep breath trying to collect my thoughts.

"Jar baby, what's wrong? You're scarring me."

_God I hate that nickname! Jay ok, Jared ok, but Jar? What the hell!_ _I'm not some damn container! Ugh, ok do it quick that's the easiest way._

"Kim, I think we should break up." There that wasn't so hard. Pretty simple really.

"What!" _God I think I just busted an ear drum_. "Listen, Jar, baby, if this is about the other night I swear it was purely innocent. Me and Mike were just hanging out because we were both bored and you were working. I swear it was nothing especially nothing you should dump me for. We are soul mates Jar I just know it!"

_Whoa, what the hell is she talking about? And who the hell is Mike? And why doesn't it bother me? Fucking imprint_!

I growled but Kim took it the wrong way. I could tell by her innocent smile she thought I was jealous enough to change my mind.

_God she's an idiot why did I date her?_

"What are you talking about Kim?"

"What do you mean? I thought, oh never mind." She smiled a little too innocently.

Than the tears started.

_Oh man, I am not prepared for this!_

"Jar you love me what happened? What can I do to fix it? Don't leave me please."

She threw herself at me. I just kind of sat there for a couple minutes awkwardly patting her back.

A tiny car pulled into her driveway and some pale-face I have never seen before got out.

He came rushing over a knelt in front of Kim.

"Kim, baby, what's wrong?" Kim's head snapped up at the sound of this stranger's voice.

She looked slightly panicked.

_Hmm, wonder what that's all about_.

"Um Mike, uh I forgot our plans. Can you come back later? Give me like an hour or 2." Kim stuttered out.

_Hmm so this is Mike_.

I figured I'd introduce myself since this Mike guy is looking at me funny.

"Hi Mike, I'm Jared, Kim's uh friend?" It came out like a question because really I didn't know what I was anymore.

Mike grabbed my out stretched hand and tried to be intimidating while shaking it.

"I'm Mike, Kim's boyfriend."

_Whoa nelly, hold the phone_.

"Her what?" I pushed Kim off me like she was on fire.

I understand I broke up with her but what the hell?

I just ended it. The only way for her to have a boyfriend already is if she was cheating.

So _that's_ what she was worried about, she thought I caught her. Well I did now.

I turned to Kim, "So Kim, do you want to tell him or should I?"

I was standing up with my arms folded across my chest looking intimidating.

For some reason, I'm not that upset. _What the hell is wrong with me_?

I was in love with this girl and I just found out she was cheating why am I not angry enough to phase? I'm not even shaking in the slightest.

She wasn't going to say anything and even though I don't know this guy nor care that she's a cheating whore, I'm not going to just let her pull this over his head.

I turned back to Mike.

"So Mike, how long have you and Kim been seeing each other?"

"Only about 4 months. We met at my friend Lauren's party." He leaned in to whisper to me. "One of those one night stands turned fuck buddies turned relationship, ya know?"

He was actually grinning like he caught a real winner.

"Really? Hmm that's interesting."

I snuck a peak at Kim real quick to see she looked horrified. Before she could interrupt I turned back to Mike.

"Well, Mike, a little inside info on our dear sweet Kim here, I was her boyfriend of 11 and a half months, we were actually just breaking up when you came over. Hence the waterworks which I am starting to think are fake. Now I'm assuming you had no idea otherwise I doubt you would have introduced yourself as 'boyfriend' lets just hope you are smart enough to realize that's probably not a title you want to keep. Your better off going back to casual fuck since she doesn't comprehend the term boyfriend means just one."

I smiled real wide and slapped him on the shoulder. "Good luck buddy."

I turned to Kim. "Don't bother calling or contacting me at all, ever. I don't think being friends is such a great idea. Have a good time today with your boyfriend."

I turned away from them both and went back home.

_End flashback_

The rest of the week I was fighting with myself to go see Bella.

I really, like _really_ wanted to but I also wanted to prove everyone wrong and show them I was strong enough and could fight the imprint.

The guys all knew what happened and they actually seemed more upset than me but I guess I just didn't have enough room in my mind to really think about it.

Damn the spirits, why can't they just let us choose our own mates. _Because you chose a slut maybe?_

Through out the whole bonfire I tried to suppress the urge to grab Bella and just run off with her.

Than she started telling us everything about those king bloodsuckers, it was really testing my self control.

I didn't want her fighting anyone or hanging around psychotic leeches.

I guess I wasn't doing a good job at controlling myself because she noticed my growls and flipped a lid.

Her yelling at me just really drove me crazy but it was also kind of a turn on.

Her getting all riled up and standing up to me, a wolf, I just couldn't explain it.

The way her eyes went wild with life and her hair just whipping around in the wind. I liked it.

But than she goes and says that shit about Kim.

I just couldn't stop the next words out of my mouth. I actually used Paul's old nickname for her.

I watched the life die in he eyes like throwing sand on a fire. Her eyes actually scarred me. They were more lifeless than Jake's memories of them after her leech boyfriend left her.

I could feel the pain in my heart after I told her that, I tried to cover it but the second she was out of sight I fell to my knees in pain and the yelling began.

Everyone was yelling profanities at me; even Emily called me an asshole.

Billy, Sue and old Quil just shook their heads with faces showing nothing but disappointment in me.

What really surprised me was Cat. Sweet innocent loving Cat, even shyer than Emily.

She walked over towards me with what looked like a bat shaped stick.

I thought she was going to throw it in the fire but instead she whacked me in the head with it so hard the stick broke and I was bleeding.

It wasn't bad and would heal in a few minutes but damn that girl has a swing.

"You may not like the imprint Jared but that is my sister you just spoke disrespectfully to. Next time you wont get a stick to the head I'll make sure its something you wont heal from." She growled out and than stomped back to Jake grabbed his hand and they left.

It had gotten really quiet when that happened and everyone was still just staring at me lying on the floor.

I think they thought I would phase when she did that but the pain in my heart was too much for me to do anything.

Everyone started to gradually leaving when all of a sudden I screamed out in pain.

Oh my god I never thought anything could hurt so much.

My heart felt like it was being ripped from my chest and than I felt like I took a hit to the back of the head with a steel block.

_Something is wrong_.

Before anyone could check on me I raced out to the road towards Bella's house. Before I could see anything I could smell the sickly sweet bleach smell of leech.

There were at least 7 or 8 different scents; _how the hell did we miss this_?

I phased so I could be more prepared and took cover in the woods along side the road.

Just as I howled I stopped short at the site before me.

'_Jared man what's going on?_' ~Colin

'_You howled_?' ~Quil

'_Where's the leech, I need to rip __**someone's**__ head off_' ~Paul

'_What's the report_?' ~Sam

I couldn't respond to anyone because I was too busy staring at the horror in front of me.

At that point everyone started to get to where I was and Jake let out a thunderous growl.

Right in front of us was Bella's bike smashed into a tree and the scent of her blood on the opposite side of the road where another tree was knocked down and from the looks of it; her body is what did the damage.

The scent of bloodsucker was thick in the air and we all knew what that meant.

I let my wolf take over completely; I would not rest till my imprint was found and safe.

When I'm through with whoever did this, they will be begging for the flames.


	8. Izzy

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all!**

**BPOV**

Darkness, that's all I see hear and feel. I don't think I'm dead, unless this is what hell is really like.

Something's off, I feel myself slipping.

_What is going on? _

_**What do you think dumbass, you were knocked out. **_

_Whoa, what was that? Did I just answer myself? _

_**Wow you really are an idiot! We need to have a little talk. You see, I am you, or the better you anyway. **_

_**I'm the selfish, cocky and much stronger half. **_

_**I started to come to the surface earlier when you were finally letting that mangy mutt have a piece of our mind but than you go ahead and let his stupid ass comment affect you. I think we need to work on that. **_

_What do you mean? _

_**I mean, you need to grow a set of balls. Quit letting people walk all over you! **_

_**Man the fuck up swan. Show that stupid mutt you don't need him. **_

_**No more of this 'oh woe with me' shit! Get over it and embrace your inner fucking beast! **_

_How do I do that? _

_**Easy, let go of your pansy ass emotions, embrace the anger and rage fuck everything else. **_

_**Love only fucks you over in the end and you know it.**_

_I am starting to think you're right. _

_**Of coarse I'm right, now lets wake up and show these fucking leeches that took us why we were apart of the royal fucking guard, lets give them hell.**_

_Yes, lets._

After my little inner discussion I have realized that the only thing I need is me, and I won't ever let anyone close enough to break me down again.

I slowly open my eyes to find I am in a warehouse type building, chained to the wall.

"Ah, so nice of you to finally join us, Victoria will be pleased to hear. I am Riley and I will be torturing you this evening."

The vampire I now know as riley said while tipping his imaginary hat.

_Real original dickhead._

I couldn't help the sick smile that found its way onto my face.

_I am really going to enjoy this._

There were only about seven vampires in the room and I heard the asshat in the corner speak to Riley.

"Why is she smiling? You think she hit her head to hard?" He laughed like he was actually funny.

I decided to cut off riley and explain to asshat in the corner my smile.

"I'm smiling, sir asshat, because you are all going to die. I promise you that." I smirked at his surprised face.

"And what, dear Isabella, is going to see to it that we die? Your wolves will never get here in time, Victoria is already on her way." Riley stated simply.

"My name is Izzy, and I don't need those mutts to protect me." I snarled thinking of one mutt in particular.

All the vampires in the room started laughing which to be honest ticked me off.

_**That's right Izzy, feed off the rage.**_

I strengthened my shield and tore my legs out of the chains followed by my arms and jumped to the floor.

Corner asshat, that's what I'm going to call him because I don't know his name, spoke up again.

"What? How? I put those on you there is no way a mere human could snap them like that!"

"Well, looks like I'm just special. Now, who's first?" I snarled.

Riley waved his hand and sent all the vampires except him and corner asshat after me.

_Looks like they are the top leeches around here_.

I think I'll have some fun here, no need to make it quick when I'm in no rush.

The first vampire came at me and I let him get a hit in. I move my face with his hand so it looked like I may have actually been hurt.

I kept my head down to the right and slowly turned to look at him with a sadistic smile.

"Is that all you got sweetheart?"

I took my right fist and swung hard enough to knock his jaw clean off. After that hit the others seemed to flood with fear.

I don't know how but I could actually smell it in the air. I took a big whiff of it and exhaled through my mouth smiling again.

_That scent is like the most mouthwatering dessert. I needed more._

"I smell fear."

Though they were still afraid the remaining four vampires plus the one with a missing jaw attacked me all at once.

I was so full of rage and a sudden giddiness I started dancing around them ripping of limbs and tossing them around.

I didn't rip any heads off yet because I was having way too much fun.

Suddenly, I got knocked through a wall by a metal table that happened to be thrown at me landing me outside in the middle of a field.

It looked like the warehouse was pretty far out from civilization. It was raining outside and I took a minute to just appreciate it.

I never used to like the rain but when accompanied by lightening and thunder, it is like a beautiful ballet. The way the lightening dances through the sky lighting its path of destruction followed by the deep rolling of the thunder.

I held my hands out at my sides looked up and smiled to the skies.

I sighed and looked back to the vamps that were slowly trying to put their fingers and arms and such back together.

I wanted to cause pain and drag out the fight hence the fingers and ears and such I yanked off.

"Would you fellows like a break? I know I know, one human girl is far too much for such pathetic beings such as yourselves." I smirked.

I was having so much fun provoking them.

"Hey, corner asshat and Riley, don't want to join in on the fun?"

I laughed as asshat fell for the bait and came running at me.

I felt the wolves come within my shield range and blocked them off.

This is my fun and I won't let them ruin it for me.

I was actually starting to move faster which was new for me. Normally I had to slow down my opponent because my shield only pushed me faster when I was running.

I was starting to match asshat with all his swings. You could hear my laughter echo throughout the field.

The wolves had finally stopped attacking my shield to get through and just sat outside it whining like the little bitches they are. Ok well technically only Leah would be a bitch but still you get the point.

I started moving our fight in a circle while skipping and singing 'Ring around the Rosy'. Every line I would take another part off.

When I was finished I ended the 'all fall down' with a double punch right through his middle.

_Hmm, I didn't know that was possible_.

I lifted asshat from the floor while the other vampires and wolves stared wide eyed.

I look in the whole I created with a contemplative expression.

"What do you know, there's no heart."

I dropped his limp body to the floor and spun around to face the remaining five vampires.

Looks like riley was the only smart one to escape.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. Ya'll have managed to piece yourselves together again. Hmm, that just won't do. I believe I made a promise earlier did I not?"

I noticed one of them try to run but I put up another shield to circle us off.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. No escape now. Come on let me have my fun."

I pouted and then smiled as I noticed they would make sure to go down with a fight. We were back to the same dance.

I was skipping around tearing off small body parts again while they were trying to piece themselves together while still fighting.

This time I was enjoying myself singing 'Humpty dumpty'.

After about half an hour of playing I decided to just end it.

_I'll save the real joy for Victoria_.

I piled all the limbs I could find and put down my shield.

I walked right up to a shaking human Quil. He was closest to me.

I couldn't help what I did next, I smelled him. I ran my nose right across his chest and up his neck.

The fear was just amazing. He was shaking in fear; I had to laugh at that. Especially since through that fear he was aroused.

_Such a silly boy._

I turned to Sam who was actually hiding his fear pretty well but I could still smell it.

"Sammy boy, would you be a doll and light them up for me? Oh, and maybe have your pets go through to make sure I didn't miss any fingers and such. Thank you sweetie."

I winked than blew him a kiss and skipped off.

Sweet, innocent Bella has officially been replaced by Izzy, and I think I like it.

**A/N So I'm not going to lie, I've kind of changed what I originally planned with this story. I'm just having more fun with it like this. To clarify, yes Bella is indeed talking to herself. I'm sure almost everyone has had those brief moments of insanity when they talk to themselves and well, Bella has had her heart broken so much she's decided to take the cold hearted bitch escape route. Oh, and I have changed the rating to M because I am slightly paranoid and there is some language not suitable for children thrown in. Let me know what ya'll think!**


	9. Sam's Pets

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all!**

**JPOV**

Finally everyone was phased and we were all following the faint trail to my Bella.

_She's not your Bella douchebag, you ruined your shot and I don't think she will ever forgive you_. ~Embry

_Yea dude, the look on her face was well, I can't even find the word, it was absolutely heartbreaking dude. You're definitely fucked_. ~Quil

_Man, I've known Bells since we were kids and I have never seen her look so heartbroken. Not after Edward, and not even after I told her we couldn't be friends. Nothing has ever made her look like that._ ~Jake

_I know guys, I fucked up hard core. But I would really like to at least get the chance to make it up to her, so how about we find her and tear into some leeches_. I growled.

_Guys, I got the trail!_ ~Paul

We all started following and not long after we started, we arrived at an open field with a warehouse right in the center of it.

Just as we were closing in we heard Bella's beautiful voice but something was different. She sounded more, I don't know, umm…

_Crazy?_ ~Quil

I growled at him for that comment but he was right she sounded crazy.

"Hey, corner asshat and Riley, don't want to join in on the fun."

_What the hell is she talking about?_ ~Sam

_Oh man, check that shit out!_ ~Paul

I watched as one of the vamps went running towards my imprint. I bolted forward only to be stopped by some invisible source.

I kept trying but it wasn't working, I couldn't get through so I just fell back and whined.

Bella was dancing around the field laughing as she tore into the one leech while the others just watched with terrified expressions.

Bella started dancing in a circle singing 'Ring around the Rosy' while fighting who I think was the leech leader of this party.

_Man, that's not right_. Quil thought after Bella ripped the leech's ear off.

_Something's wrong guys, that's not Bella. Even if she absolutely loathes someone she wouldn't torture anyone like that._ ~Jake

With the last line of the song she punched where the bloodsucker's heart would be and he dropped to the ground.

_Guys, I think I'm going to be sick._ ~Seth

_Suck it up Seth. I'm starting to like this girl_. ~Leah

Figures the sick bitch Leah would enjoy watching the unnecessary pain and torture being done to these bloodsuckers.

She growled at me for that thought but I couldn't tear my eyes from the sight before us.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. Ya'll have managed to piece yourselves together again. Hmm, that just won't do. I believe I made a promise earlier did I not?" Bella stated a little too cheerfully.

_What does she mean 'piece yourselves together again'? She already tore them apart? _~Seth

One of the leeches tried to escape but it looked like her shield was blocking every exit.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. No escape now. Come on let me have my fun." She pouted. _She actually finds this fun?_

_We did too once upon a time. Man, I wish she'd let me help. Why should she get all the fun?_ ~Leah

_No Leah, we don't get a sick pleasure out of torture, we enjoy the thrill of the chase but we never drag out death like this. This is just sick._ ~Sam

I watched as now Bella was singing 'Humpty Dumpty'.

_Dude, what's with all the nursery rhymes?_ ~Quil

_Well, it kind of makes sense. Think about it. 'Ring around the Rosy' the last line is 'ashes, ashes, we all fall down' well, they will all fall down and become ashes. Now 'Humpty Dumpty' those leeches put themselves back together but my guess is this time 'all the kings' horses and all the kings men' won't be able to complete that task_. ~Leah

_Leah, I'm starting to worry about you_. ~Quil

He tried to sound like he was kidding be we all were actually worrying about Leah's mental state at this point.

We all phased back figuring Bella was just about done and it was safe to do so.

Finally, she had them all in so many pieces it would take centuries to piece themselves back together.

She piled most the limbs in a pile than walked towards us. She must've lowered her shield.

Quil was closest to her and was shaking in fear as Bella walked right up to him.

She ran her nose across Quil's chest and neck and it looked like she was smelling him?

I had to bite back a growl as we all could smell his sudden arousal.

I knew if I growled it would piss Bella off even more and I had to beg forgiveness so I was not about to upset her.

Bella actually started to giggle. It was almost like she knew what his reactions were to her.

She turned to Sam, who was trying to not show how scared he really was, while keeping one hand still on Quil's chest.

"Sammy boy, would you be a doll and light them up for me? Oh, and maybe have your pets go through to make sure I didn't miss any fingers and such. Thank you sweetie."

She than winked at him and blew him a kiss. Sam actually looked dazed as Bella just skipped off.

Leah was on the floor laughing at everyone and I was trying to keep from tearing apart both Quil and Sam for checking out my imprint, especially when they both have their own!

Paul was the one to break the silence. "Did she just call us Sam's pets?"

**A/N Sorry about the wait. I have my grandmother visiting and my sister just moved in with me since our husbands are deployed together. I wanted to get Jared's POV in there because it's important to see Leah's reactions to all this and it was easier for me to write Jared over any of the other choices. Hopefully I can update again soon, don't forget to review! Oh, and so you know, Brady and Colin being the youngest were left home to protect the Rez and imprints.**


	10. Beautiful and crazy friendship

**Disclaimer: S.M. Owns all!**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning feeling strong and refreshed and still slightly giddy from the events the night before.

It was supposed to be nice out today so I decided a beach run than some cliff diving was in order.

I grabbed my hustler broken promises bikini. It was black with a picture of two guns crossed over a heart in white on the right breast.

I tossed my army green cargo Capri's on bottom and pulled on my combat boots before heading to the kitchen.

I had my camo backpack already stuffed with my towel so I just added a few water bottles and an apple and headed out to my bike.

I figured if I got hungrier than that I'd just go to the diner.

I grabbed my Ed Hardy sunglasses and was on my way.

I was at the beach in no time at all since I was testing the limits of Suzie (my bike).

I was happy to see no one was here although it was kind of early at 6 am. I parked Suzie and took off my socks and boots.

I love the feeling of running barefoot especially through the sand. I made my way to the water and as soon as I hit moist sand I started running.

I don't know how long I ran for but I must've done quite a bit since the sun was now brightly shining.

I changed route and made my way up to the top cliff. I just stood at the edge for a min and let the wind fly around me.

I turned and walked back towards the forest line and dropped my bag. I tuned back to the cliff and bolted for the edge.

As soon as I jumped and felt myself falling I let out a scream of enjoyment. It was wonderful.

I hit the water and just let myself sink for a minute.

_It really is beautiful down here._

I finally made my way back up and to the shore.

I noticed a figure standing to the side and made my way towards it. As I got closer I realized it was Leah Clearwater. From our first introductions I definitely think she hates me for some reason.

"Hey? What's going on?" I asked as I got within hearing range.

"Hey, I was bored and my shift is over, I heard you jump figured I'd come see if I could chill with you for a bit." Leah said.

She sounded really confident but I could smell her underlining fear of rejection. That is really getting weird. Well, can't hurt anyone and she doesn't really seem _too_ bad.

"Ok, as long as you don't try to convince me to talk to Jared or bring up any of that stupid imprint crap we are good to go." I smiled at her. "Hey, did you bring your bathing suit?"

"No, but if you don't mind I can grab it real quick. I don't live far, just next to the diner."

"Ok that works. I'm hungry anyways so we can grab some grub on the way."

We grabbed my bag than made our way to the diner just talking about random stuff. We ate our burgers with Leah finishing off my fries, than left to go grab her suit.

When we were close to her house she stopped me.

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't think they'd be here, they are normally at _Sam's._" She sneered his name.

I think I am starting to understand why she still holds a grudge against him. I mean he could have waited longer before he jumped into his fiancé's cousin's pants. At least till they were broken up.

Obviously Jared has no problem rejecting me.

"Listen, Leah, I am really starting to like you and I think we can actually become pretty good friends. The name is Izzy now, Bella was too week so she got left in that warehouse last night." Before she could respond I continued.

"Why don't we mess with them a bit?" I said.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked me with a grin on her face.

"Just follow my lead." I said with a wink. I grabbed her hand and dragged her to her house.

"C'mon Le-Le your going so slow. I want to see you in that sexy bikini you were telling me about." I shouted to her as we were about to go through her door.

Leah caught on to what I was doing and started giggling. She opened the door and led us through the living room where all the pack was lounging around minus Brady and Colin who were at school and Jake and Embry who were on patrol.

We stopped as we heard Sam speak up. "Hey, what are you girls up to today?"

I giggled and leaned into Leah's neck towards her ear and whispered knowing everyone would hear. "Don't tell them, I want this fun just for the two f us."

I left a kiss on her neck and heard two sets of growls. I know one was Jared but I was a little surprised to find Sam was the other one.

I turned back to the boys. "We are just going to have some fun _girl_ time." I winked towards Quil and Paul because lets face it, they were just so easy to arouse.

Leah and I giggled as she dragged me to her room. We slammed the door and she put her finger to her lips to let me know they were still listening.

I nodded and ran over to her bed and jumped on it while Leah went to her dresser to grab her suit.

The guys had made there way upstairs and were just inside Seth's room across the hall now.

Poor Seth, you could tell he was torn between checking me out and being scarred over everyone else looking at his sister.

Leah was about to go to the bathroom to change but I stopped her.

"Le-Le you can change here, I've already seen that sexy ass of yours why don't you make a dance out of it for me?" I winked so she knew I wouldn't really watch.

She just smiled and nodded and went to turn on some music. Bad girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman came on.

I turned around so she could change. She was done before the song was over so we just started dancing and jumping around.

Leah motioned toward the door with her head so I knew the guys were just outside. We made our way to the door.

I pinned Leah to the wall next to the door and nuzzled her neck while she leaned her head back and moaned.

I opened the door as we did that and all the guys fell into the room. Leah and I just giggled, she went to turn off the music than faced me.

"You ready to go sugar lips?"

I winked back, "I'm always ready for you baby doll."

We left the house skipping off to the cliffs, both of us thinking the same thing.

_This is the beginning of a beautiful and crazy friendship._

**A/N just wanted to get the start of the Leah-Bella Friendship out there, hope ya'll like!**


	11. Let the Chaos Begin

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all!**

Lee and I have been hanging out these past couple days. We have been getting closer than we thought possible. We talk about absolutely everything; she's even opened up to me about the whole Sam thing.

"_You see Iz, everyone thinks I still love Sam so that is why I act the way I do, but that's not completely true. I mean he was my first love, my first everything of coarse I'll always love him to some degree but what gets me is the way he feels about me. _

_I'm in his head I see everything, which suck in its own right but he's still holding onto me. Really, the guy cheated on me with my maid of honor the day before our wedding and I walked in on it! What kind of animal does that? _

_That's what still bothers me, that he could do that but than have the audacity to still think about our 'love'. He wants to be at least friends and I may have considered it if he hadn't done what he did. I don't think I can ever trust another man again and I only had one guy screw me over."_

"Iz!" I heard a yell and fell off the bed.

"God woman! What!" I shouted at Lee who was on her bed rolling over laughing at me on the floor.

"I'm sorry girl; I was trying to get your attention for a few minutes, where'd you go?"

"Sorry Lee I was just thinking bout the Sam thing."

"You know, since I've told you about all that, I've kind of felt lighter. It's nice to have a friend who doesn't expect me to jump right back at them with forgiveness."

"Yea yea, well what were you yelling at me for anyways?" I asked waving off Lee's temporary sentimental moment.

"Oh, the pack is having a bonfire tonight and Quil and Paul want to know if I'm bringing my 'girlfriend' with me." She used her hands to quote 'girlfriend'.

Ever since the other day when Lee and I were pretending to be together Quil and Paul have been up our butts.

They know it's not true because they phased with Lee but they still won't leave us alone about it.

We don't mind, I've already told Lee if I swung that way she's totally my type. That was a hilarious conversation in its own.

I was laughing just thinking about it. "Sure thing Lee, I haven't really talked to the guys since my fun night." I winked knowing she would know what I was talking about.

"You know Lee, with all the stress and everything that's been going on I'm really in need of an outlet."

Lee looked at me funny, "Um, listen Iz, I love you and all but I don't…"

I cut her off with that train of thought laughing at her facial expression.

"Lee, I just meant I was going to call the Volturi and see if they had any missions for me, I don't know, maybe go down south and take out some newborn armies."

"Newborn armies? What the hell is that? Why would you kill babies and who would have an army of them?" I just giggled at her naivety.

"No Lee, newborn is what you call a vampire for the first year of their Vamped out life. They are stronger and faster during that time and harder to control due to their crazy bloodlust.

Vamps in the south fight over feeding territory by having wars and their armies consist of newborns, although they dispose of them themselves when they are no longer useful."

"So how long would you be leaving me for?" She asked with a pout.

"Oh, Lee, don't be sad, I was going to see if you wanted to come with me. I could train you and this way we can both have some fun and get our anger out without worrying about killing anyone we shouldn't."

"Sam would never go for it, though I love the idea." She replied.

"What if I told you there was a way to make you a lone wolf? Where you would no longer be apart of this pack? Would you do it?"

"Really? That's possible? What do I have to do?" she sounded so excited though I wasn't sure she would like this next part.

"Lee, you wouldn't be able to live in la push anymore and you probably wouldn't be allowed to phase on this land. Would that be ok for you? You could live with me in forks."

"Yea, yea, sounds wonderful! What do I have to do?" she responded enthusiastically. Wow I guess she really hates being in the boys heads that much.

"Well, it's simple really; you just got to get banished." Leah just looked at me funny. I guess she couldn't think of how to do that.

"Lee, you're a protector of humans, no matter how horrible that human may be you can not harm them intentionally."

_By golly I think she's got it!_ Lee's smile would make the Cheshire cat jealous.

"Alright, well let's enjoy tonight's bonfire than we can plan who will be getting the ass whopping from this she wolf." She rubbed her hands together in the evil genius sort of way while I just giggled.

We spent only about an hour getting ready since neither of us really wore makeup or went crazy to impress. We knew we were hot and didn't have to work for it.

While Lee was putting on her black dress with white and grey skulls I got for her, I had texted Jane to let her know I needed some fun and had a friend who wanted to help.

She said she would call later with information from Aro for me.

I wore my shredded jean short shorts and my 'Revenge is Sweet' black tank top. It had a skull with pigtails in the middle of the words.

I tossed on some of my leather bracelets and my black leather choker.

I didn't bother with shoes since we were just going to walk from Lee's house and I enjoyed barefoot anyway. Made me feel more, I don't know, one with my surroundings? I just preferred it.

We had both just left our hair down to go with the flow.

We arrived at the bonfire where everyone was just lounging around just chatting.

"God, Lee, these guys are so boring! Didn't anyone bring music or something?"

Lee smirked and walked over to a beat up 80's looking boom box and turned it on tuning into some crap pop station. I looked at her funny which caused her to giggle.

"Ok ok, no rap crap, got it." She switched to a good hard rock station and we started singing with Avenged Sevenfold.

Throughout the night we ate and had a good time.

Jared kept looking at me and seemed like he really wanted to talk but didn't have the balls to come up to me. _What a pussy._

Paul and Quil, being the perverts they are, kept trying to get me and Lee to go at it. That got several growls from Jared all night.

Sam I guess couldn't hold his own in at one point which got him curious looks from everyone, especially Emily. She kept glaring at Lee all night which was starting to piss me off.

Lee and I just stayed to ourselves though.

We did say hi to Cat. I didn't want to just brush her off when she's done nothing wrong. I mean really I only had something against men in general, well wolf-men, which she was not so we were good.

While everyone was eating I had finally gotten my call from Aro. I screeched real loud which caused everyone to look at me.

Lee raised an eyebrow. "We might be getting our fun soon." I winked at her while she just smiled and gestured for me to answer the phone.

"Hello Aro and how are we this fine day?" I said cheerfully.

"Isabella darling, we are wonderful and how are you miei cari? I hear someone is getting bored and looking for an exterminating mission?"

I growled as he said my full name.

"Aro, I never liked the name Isabella and you know it. Looks like I am officially stuck as Izzy now so you WILL call me that. And as for the boredom yes I am. You remember how I had mentioned Vicky yes?"

At his mumbled agreement I continued.

"Well, she had sent a welcoming committee for me and it looks like our Izzy isn't done with her play time."

I smirked at Lee while we waited for a response. I had put the phone on speaker figuring it wasn't fair the wolves could hear but not the imprints or elders.

We heard several gasps from the other side and than what sounded like Caius take a deep breath to respond.

"Izzy, you know I love it when you go into that mode but are you sure it's safe. I mean you are with your wolves and around quite a few humans I am sure. Do you not think Bella would be easier and safer for them? Izzy, miei preziosi ragazza, I just worry how you will feel if you do something Bella would not approve,"

I cut him off there.

"Oh dear Caius, you misunderstand. Bella is done, she is no more, Izzy is here to stay and as such she needs an outlet which you are going to provide. I could just search out for myself but I don't want to hurt any friends or allies of yours."

It was Papa Marcus' turn. He has been lost ever since his loss of Didyme to the hand of the Romanian coven and had grown attached to me as would a father and I looked up to him as such.

He growled thunderously through the phone.

"Who did this? I know you wolves can hear me, which of you mangy mutts is responsible? I will tear every one of you apart until I find…" there was a scuffle and I heard Caius trying to calm Papa Marcus.

"Papa, why seem so upset? You know I can handle myself and now with just Izzy to appease we don't need to worry about any unnecessary _distractions_." I sneered the word.

It was Aro to respond this time though not in his usual cheerfulness.

"Izzy, miei cari, emotions are not distractions." He sighed.

"Yea, yea, so back to topic. What you got for us?" Everyone around us looked completely lost and I could smell a slight amount of fear at what had been explained.

The kings already knew I was bringing in a friend just not who.

"Oh, yes, I completely forgot!" There goes Aro back to his usual peppiness. "Who is the lucky wolf that managed to find his way into stone cold Izzy's stone cold heart?"

I smirked and got that giddy feeling again at the awaiting chaos that was sure to happen when the wolves heard this news.

I looked at Lee to make sure it was ok. With her nod I responded to Aro while looking at the pack.

"Well, first off, he is really a she…" I smirked, _let the chaos begin_!

**A/N thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry to those who wanted the guys POV on the last chapter I had already started this one and honestly couldn't think of much to write for it. I wasn't going to add the bonfire to this chapter but it just came out anyway so I figured why not. I didn't think anyone would be mad for a longer chapter. Lee is Leah's nickname incase ya'll didn't catch on ;) Hope ya'll like it!**

**Miei Cari- my dear**

**Miei preziosi ragazza- my precious girl**


	12. It Figures

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all!**

_Previously…_

_"Well, first off, he is really a she…" I smirked._

_Now…_

The wolves all started going crazy, growls and profanities could be heard through the uproar.

"Hmmm, guys I'll have to call you back when things calm a bit here. You can just text me the information I need, thanks" I said to my vampire family.

I could hear laughter in the background. "Good luck Izzy we will talk to you soon. Do keep those mutts in line."

I closed the phone and took a deep breath.

"Will everyone shut up?" I shouted above the yelling.

You could still hear the growling but for the most part it as quiet.

Sam decided to try to speak through his growling. "Leah, I am alpha ordering you to stay. You are not to leave La Push."

I started giggling while Lee growled.

"Sammy Sammy Sammy," I purred, "why is it you don't want Lee to come with me? We will be back and she'll be doing what she was made to do, take out _leeches._"

I sneered the word the same way Jared did when he called me a Leech lover and I made sure to make eye contact with him when I said it.

I thought I might've seen him flinch but that would mean he cares, which I know isn't true.

I smiled the same smile I use when I'm getting ready to tear someone apart, you know, that evil sadistic smile.

I slowly strutted over to Sam who was vibrating in his seat. I could smell the fear starting to leak through as he took a look at me.

I placed a hand on his upper thigh and leaned over toward his ear.

"Do you want her to stay to protect the tribe? Or so you can keep her close. All. For. Your. Self.?" I whispered while fanning my hot breath on his neck.

His shaking had slowed and his breaths became heavier.

I'm starting to like this new effect I have on men.

I could hear Jared behind me start to growl louder, probably because I am touching a man who isn't him.

I looked over to Jared and squeezed Sam's leg one more time before walking over to him.

Sam never answered so I'm sure everyone could figure out the answer. Lee was just sitting back relaxing, watching me work.

If all goes right she may not have to leave her pack, although I'm sure she still wants to.

I stalked over to Jared who calmed his growling and was now staring back at me.

As I approached him I ran my hand up his arm and around his shoulders as I walked behind him to the other side.

"Jared, baby, why are you growling so much?" I pouted while talking like one would to an infant.

"I do believe you are the one who rejected me, not the other way around. Now be a good boy and let mama have her fun."

I squeezed his cheeks and pat his head before winking and turning around to walk back to Lee. She was currently trying to hold herself up she was laughing so hard.

Jared grabbed my wrist to turn me around, "Bella, wait I…"

I growled and cut him off. "Bella is dead. She is gone and not coming back. No one wanted that pitiful excuse for a woman. She couldn't even keep her supposed _soul mate_. She won't be coming back and I like it that way. Now let go of me before I make you. Although, I might enjoy forcing you to let me go."

I smiled again but Jared was smart and quickly dropped my wrist.

I turned to walk away as he hung his head down. "I'm sorry, and I _do_ want you." I heard him whisper.

My head snapped back to him.

"What did you just say? You're sorry? You said you're sorry?"

By the end I was yelling and unintentionally my shield strengthened itself in my anger and was now spread so no one could come within 3 inches of me, which wasn't much but no one could touch me.

I wrapped a shield around Jared and brought him to me, I had him kneel in front of me and put another shield around us because by now everyone was trying to get to him.

Lee was still within my shield because she is family and I trust her.

I could hear the girls crying begging me to not hurt him.

Sam was trying to alpha order Lee to attack me but it wasn't working. I think because she had _planned_ to harm a human she was automatically separated from the tribe 'protectors' without having to complete the task.

Sam was not happy and sent the elders and imprints away with Brady and Colin. Jake was trying to talk to me while Sam was yelling and threatening me and Lee.

Paul, surprisingly enough, just sat back. I think he knew I wouldn't actually hurt Jared.

I mean I know I'm a sick bitch but just because I'm crazy, extremely angry and not liking this mutt in front of me doesn't mean I'll just kill him.

"So Jared, explain to me why you decide that now all of a sudden you are sorry and you want me? Is it because you are scared? I smell your fear Jared I know you are afraid. So is this you trying to save your own ass in some pathetic attempt at pleasing me?" I was shaking in my emotional overload.

I covered it with my anger but really I was upset and sad and depressed.

I don't know what was going on in my head but I couldn't control the venom in my gaze or voice.

"Answer me damn it!" I used my shield to make him look up at me.

I almost gasped out loud at the hurt and pain I saw in his eyes. He was crying. Silent tears were streaming down his face.

I had to step back from him.

Lee came up to me and grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm not scared of you, I'm scared for you. I'm scared I turned you into this and I know you don't really want to be this cold all the time. I'm scared I really lost you before I even had you. I'm scared that when you leave I won't be able to protect you the way I should. I've already killed part of you myself and I'm scared you finally see how undeserving I am of you. I've wanted you from the beginning, I broke up with my girlfriend the day after I met you but I didn't want to push everything. I just," he sighed, "I was stupid and I'm sorry."

I released my shield on him and he fell to the ground.

I looked at Lee who had a sad smile on her face as she looked down at Jared who was on the floor than back at me.

"Iz, you are my sister in every way that matters. I love you and I will always be by your side no matter what you choose but I think instead of being either 'Bella' or 'Izzy' you should find a way to be both. You deserve happy and I know that if you let him he won't mess up again."

She growled that part and flashed a look to Jared who was staring at her with a look of pure shock.

"I think you should at least give him a chance to prove himself. Oh, but I am definitely still willing to take that little vacation stress reliever with you." She winked at me.

I smiled back and nodded my head.

"I'll try Lee," I dropped all my shields and turned back to Jared.

I knelt next to him and put my hand out to help him up with a sweet smile on my face.

Just as he touched my hand I heard a thunderous growl and was attacked from the side by a huge black wolf.

All I could think was, _it figures._

**A/N ok readers I need help! Should I make Sam good or bad? I have great ideas for either so really it's whatever you want. Kim will eventually be back too so more drama to ensue. I'm leaning more towards good Sam but I want to know what ya'll want. Poll is on my page so vote please! I'll also take into consideration the reviews!**


	13. Bring it Alpha

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all!**

_Previously…_

_"Well, first off, he is really a she…"_

_Now…_

**JPOV**

Bella smirked like she knew this would make everyone crazy.

We all knew the only she-wolf was Leah so no one was happy.

I was growling because I didn't want Bella to leave while everyone else just seemed more upset she was taking Leah with her.

Sam was the most upset. Something has been up with Sam ever since the night we found Bella at the warehouse. He hasn't been acting himself.

All of us see it we just don't know what's going on or how to approach him about it.

After ending her phone call Bella turned back to us took and took a deep breath.

She than yelled, "Will everyone shut up?"

Everyone for the most part did as they were told.

I was fighting my wolf to calm my growling.

I didn't want her to leave, I haven't even had a chance to explain my feelings yet.

Obviously she knows I imprinted on her but I don't think she realizes just how confusing this can all be.

One second you're looking at a complete stranger and the next you're irrevocably in love with that stranger.

It's a little fast and doesn't give you a chance to breathe. You are all of a sudden drowning in your own emotions, it's just crazy.

I definitely didn't want to pull a Sam and cheat on my girlfriend at the time. It wouldn't have been fair to either of them even if Kim was doing that to me already.

I wanted to space myself for a bit so I could slowly get to know her the way you should when you meet someone.

I thought maybe I could control at least a little bit of my life and have some sense of normalcy.

I know I said I was going to fight the imprint, but I was just lying to myself. I mean, seriously, who finds their soul mate and doesn't want them? I'd be insane to not want her.

Over the last couple of days every time I try to go apologize and talk to her I get cut off by Leah or the pack.

The pack isn't doing it intentionally but I have a feeling Leah is.

The other day when Bella came into the Clearwater's house all over Leah I didn't know what to do. I couldn't decide whether to be turned on or jealous.

I really did think I drove her to bat for the other team.

Thankfully though when Leah phased we saw they were just messing with us, though Paul and Quil were disappointed.

I went at it with them for the images they conjured up about my Bella. I don't think even the worlds most flexible gymnast could pull off some of the moves they imagined.

Anyway, back to the present.

Sam had decided to talk through his consistent growls.

"Leah, I am alpha ordering you to stay. You are not to leave La Push."

Oh man, we all knew that wasn't going to roll over too well. Leah hates it when he orders her to do anything, especially something that's not necessary.

We all know Sam still loves Leah; it's just more of a sisterly thing now. At least it was until recently. I'm not saying he's in love with her because we all know how he feels about Emily; it's just lately he has been acting, well, different like I said.

Leah growled at our alpha while Bella giggled. There was something off about her giggle though. It was more sadistic and crazed.

I remember her talking to the leeches about her being this Izzy now and they seemed worried. Not so much for her but for everyone else's safety. I wonder what is going on with her.

"Sammy Sammy Sammy, why is it you don't want Lee to come with me?" Why does she call her Lee?

"We will be back and she'll be doing what she was made to do, take out _leeches._" She sneered the word 'Leeches' and looked right at me.

_"You should've just stayed in Italy leech-lover."_ I can't believe I said that to her. I flinched with the memory. She looked so heartbroken. I will never be able to forget the look on her face that night.

She turned back to Sam and slowly stalked her way to him. She placed a hand on his upper thigh and started whispering in his ear.

I didn't hear a word she said because I was too busy growling. My imprint was touching my alpha in an intimate way and worse than that everyone could smell his arousal.

My growls continued to get louder. Bella glanced at me and squeezed Sam's thigh one more time before walking over toward me.

I couldn't take my eyes off her and as she got closer my growls slowly subdued.

She ran her hand sensually up my arm and across my shoulders. I couldn't stop the shudder of pleasure at being touched by my imprint.

"Jared, baby, why are you growling so much? I do believe you are the one who rejected me, not the other way around. Now be a good boy and let mama have her fun."

She was talking to me like one would a child. She even pinched my cheeks and patted my head.

_God, that was degrading_.

She started to walk away but I couldn't just let her turn away from me. I don't care that we have an audience I need to talk to her.

I grabbed her wrist and spun her towards me. "Bella, wait I…" she growled and cut me off before I could finish.

"Bella is dead. She is gone and not coming back. No one wanted that pitiful excuse for a woman. She couldn't even keep her supposed _soul mate_. She won't be coming back and I like it that way. Now let go of me before I make you. Although, I might enjoy forcing you to let me go."

I can't believe she just said all that. _What have I done? I destroyed my mate._

I don't deserve her or any kind of happiness. I am a monster in its truest form.

I dropped her wrist quickly; I didn't deserve to have any physical contact with her.

I hung my head down and whispered so low she shouldn't have been able to hear. "I'm sorry, and I _do_ want you."

Her head snapped back to me. _How the hell did she hear that?_

"What did you just say? You're sorry? You said you're sorry?"

Her voice was full of venom and you could see the air around her shimmer.

All of a sudden I was wrapped in what I assumed was her shield and dragged over to her. I was forced to kneel down in front of her so I just hung my head in shame.

_I deserve whatever she does to me._

I could faintly hear everyone yelling and crying and begging her to let me go but I just couldn't find it in me to care.

I guess she had another shield around us.

I somehow knew that even though she was really angry with me that she wouldn't actually hurt me. In fact I think she would actually protect me with her life. I could just feel it.

Sam was trying to alpha order Leah to attack Bella but thankfully it wasn't working. I don't know how but Leah was no longer affected by the alpha orders.

"So Jared, explain to me why you decide that now all of a sudden you are sorry and you want me? Is it because you are scared? I smell your fear Jared I know you are afraid. So is this you trying to save your own ass in some pathetic attempt at pleasing me?"

Bella was shaking and if I didn't know any better I would say she was about to phase. I didn't respond right away which made her even angrier.

"Answer me damn it!"

I felt a tightening around my neck and my head was forced up to look at her.

I was embarrassed because now she would see me crying. I couldn't control the tears that streaked down my face.

She gasped and took a step back from me which made me feel worse.

She didn't even want to stand close to me.

Leah was now next to her holding her hand, comforting her the way I should be.

I took a deep breathe before I responded.

"I'm not scared of you, I'm scared for you. I'm scared I turned you into this and I know you don't really want to be this cold all the time. I'm scared I really lost you before I even had you. I'm scared that when you leave I won't be able to protect you the way I should. I've already killed part of you myself and I'm scared you finally see how undeserving I am of you. I've wanted you from the beginning, I broke up with my girlfriend the day after I met you but I didn't want to push everything. I just," I sighed not knowing how to finish, "I was stupid and I'm sorry."

Suddenly the shield holding me up disappeared and I fell to the ground.

I didn't have it in me to move. I was trying to control the sobs that were trying to break free.

I missed most of what Leah had said but heard the tail end of her telling Bella that if she lets me in I won't mess up again.

I just stared dumbfounded at my pack sister, the bitter-when-it-comes-to-imprinting bitch. She just did something nice, _for me_.

I was beyond shocked. I turned to Bella who was now kneeling next to me with that sweet beautiful smile on her place holding her hand out to me.

I was so happy it took me a minute but I finally reached for her hand.

Just as I touched her and felt that beautiful spark of electricity, she was attacked from the side by a blur of midnight black fur.

I growled as I watched her get sent a good twenty feet. I quickly phased and went to attack my former friend. _Bring it Alpha._

**A/N Alrighty, leaning more towards good Sam with the votes! I'll probably take down the poll tonight or tomorrow so I can post the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, I love it!**


	14. Newborn fun

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all!**

**BPOV**

That son of a bitch. Ugh, now I'm angry again.

I put my shield around Sam and my self as he was coming towards me again. I side stepped him and grabbed his tail as he went by to throw him into the invisible wall I created.

Something is different about him. He's not attacking the way he normally does, it almost seems like he's fighting himself about it.

According to Lee he's been acting different since the night at the warehouse.

Sam came to charge at me again so I put a shield around him to hold him still.

Jared was phased and trying to get through my shield. He was growling and barking loudly at Sam.

Before I did anything I used another shield while still circling Sam so no one would notice.

Just as I suspected, I found another presence in the woods about 3 miles north from where we were. I wrapped the presence in my shield and could feel them start to fight it.

It was definitely an older newborn. It had the strength of a newborn but seemingly better control. It must've been following us for a while.

I looked at Sam again who was still struggling.

I should've done this that night but didn't think they would have anyone use a mind power on the pack, never mind hold the power continuously.

I wrapped my mental shield around Sam as I took my shield off him. He slumped to the ground and phased human not really caring about modesty.

"Oh my god, Bella, I am so sorry! I didn't have any control, I haven't since the warehouse. Please forgive me, I…"

God, if I didn't stop him now he'd keep on with it.

"Sam! Shut up!" I sighed, "I know. In fact I think I know who was doing it, he's on his way here now." I smirked.

Just because Jared and I had cleared things up a little it's still going to be a while before I can calm Izzy down and what better way to start than torturing an enemy for information.

I dropped my shields except for the one dragging the newborn here.

Someone gave Sam shorts and Jared phased back running to me. He swept me up in a hug and was squeezing a little too tight for a normal human but of coarse I was fine.

It took me a second but I returned the hug. He managed to put me down just as our _friend_ floated out of the woods, struggling and snarling the whole way.

I glanced at Jared than the rest of the pack stopping with Lee.

I clapped my hands twice to get the packs attention and smiled my torture-loving smile. I noticed a few of the pack flinch. Like I said it will take a while to get back to normal and Izzy is going to enjoy her time out to play.

"Alright, now I know some of you may not be comfortable around Izzy and I am going to try to bring Bella back into play little by little," I looked at Lee for that part. "But, it may take some time and for now Izzy needs her fun." I winked at the newborn who had given up his struggles.

"If you are not going to be comfortable with everything I am about to do you can leave now and we won't hold anything against you. You could always just run patrols so you feel more useful."

Jared, who was holding my hand now, gave it a light squeeze to let me know he was staying. I already knew Lee was going to stay.

Quill spoke up. "Embry and myself are going to do patrols, we just want to make sure there are no extra floaters out there." I nodded to him as they left.

"I'm going to check on the twins and imprints, Seth you can come with me." Jake said.

I knew why he was taking Seth and I gave him a nod. Even though Seth tried to come off tough to everyone else, we all knew he was a softie at heart and no one wanted to corrupt him.

Seth's shoulders seemed to relax when he heard this and he turned to follow Jake. That left Sam and Paul.

Paul grinned, "We all know I love to take them leeches out, I wouldn't miss this for the world." He seemed really giddy, like Izzy in a fight. We all turned towards Sam.

"This bloodsucker has been controlling me and made me look like an asshole to my pack and my imprint. I want in on this fun." Sam smirked.

I knew had it been different circumstances Sam would've stayed but only to observe.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road. Maybe we should find a clearing where screams won't be heard and we can have our fun."

Everyone agreed with me and so I lifted myself with a shield and pushed myself forward dragging the newborn like he was on a leash.

Everyone phased when we hit the forest and were quick to catch up.

We found a clearing after a couple of minutes. The boys and Lee phased back in the bushes. They came into the clearing once they were dressed.

Lee and Jared walked straight to me while Sam and Paul started a fire.

I had the newborn in front of me and smiled.

"Now, either way you are going to burn. The only difference is depending on how much information you provide will determine how quickly. I say burn, not die, because if you make this hard for us I will have you watch as we burn every part of your body except your head and keep that as a souvenir. Are we understood?"

The newborn nodded his head with a fearful look in his eyes. "Now, let's start off easy, what is your name?"

"J-Justin" he stuttered. You got to admit, it takes skills to make a vampire stutter.

"Ok, J-Justin," I mocked, "why would you take over Sam's mind? What could you possibly gain from that?"

I wasn't worried about him getting in anyone else's head because I had a mental shield wrapped around everyone here.

"I was ordered to use the alpha to tear apart the pack; they protect what she is after." He replied.

"Who is she? And what is she after?" I already knew the answer but just wanted to hear him say it.

"She is my mistress, I don't know her name. She is after the one responsible for her lost mate. I don't know who it is, that's all I know."

Victoria thinks the wolves need to protect me. Ha that's funny.

"What are her plans? What is she going to do and when will she be here?"

This vampire is making things so easy I don't think I will get a chance to torture. I may just leave him for Sam.

"I don't know I just know she had me stationed here. She is with another creating an army to take out her target and than the kings."

"Who is this other player in our game?"

"She goes by the name Maria." _Wow, looks like I'll get my newborn fun after all._

**A/N Looks like good Sam wins out! Thanks for your votes and reviews! I love it! Recensio! Review!**


	15. Silver wolf

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all!**

**BPOV**

It's been a week since Sam tore apart Justin, slowly might I add. I had spoken with Aro the following day and informed them of everything we had learned.

I let him know they were going after me and than to the Volturi. I had said I would plan everything while keeping them posted. Aro said if we needed, he would send his guard.

We had also discovered that Lee had indeed been separated from the pack which was a whole other issue.

_Flashback _

"_So Lee, you notice anything last night? Like maybe certain commands not working?" I asked Lee who was lying down on the floor in front of the couch I was currently perched on._

"_Yea, I was going to wait and see if anyone came to me about it. How is it even possible for me to leave the pack, I didn't actually do anything?" She responded._

_She had a good point. While we were talking Seth walked in followed by the rest of the pack._

"_Hey guys" Lee and I greeted. Jared took a seat next to me while everyone else found places around the living room. Lee had sat up and was now leaning her back on the couch in front of me._

"_Leah, why is it you didn't have to obey Sam's command yesterday?" Wow Jake, straight to the point._

"_Hm, your guess is as good as mine; though I have been looking for ways out of the pack I didn't actually do anything yet. And getting out was supposed to be a last resort if I was told I could not to help Izzy." Lee shrugged her shoulders._

_Everyone was quite for a second and I noticed Jake look to Sam who nodded. Jake than continued to talk._

"_Sam and I have decided that I will be stepping up to the alpha position. As alpha I would need to delegate a strong, independent, smart and courageous leader as my beta. I know everyone assumed that would be Sam and though I do agree Sam did a great job as temporary alpha I believe there is a better option. Leah, you've changed in the short time you've been hanging out with Be-Izzy, sorry. We all see that you were just reacting to the way we treated you and if you would have us back as your pack I would really like to have you as my beta."_

_Yea, I definitely didn't see that coming. Sam kept his head down the whole time while everyone else smiled towards Lee. _

_I knew what her answer was before she did it seems because she looked to be thinking about it._

_She glanced at me and I smiled and gave a slight nod so she knew what I thought on the subject._

"_I'd be honored to be your second." She smiled._

_Jake clapped his hands, "great, now I don't know bout you all but I'm hungry." He gave me the puppy dog eyes. _

_Ugh, what an ass that one is. I huffed and stood up with a smirk on my face. Everyone started laughing as I went and made the pack lunch._

I have been talking to Jared since than also and we decided it'd be better to stay friends for a while. As I told him, just because I'm letting him near me doesn't mean he's completely forgiven yet. The bitch is still out so he'll be walking on eggshells for a little while.

We now act the way Jake and I did before I left. Hand holding on occasion, kisses on the cheek. That's it though, for now.

I had told everyone I was going to bring the Cullen's in as some backup and that they might be able to help with information on the southern bitch, Maria.

I had learned a lot about her while in Volterra and had even learned some interesting stuff about our emotional cupcake Jasper.

So that's what I'm doing now. I just 'decided' to call Alice and figured she would see it and save me the trouble of looking for her phone number.

What do you know, the phone's ringing. Hm, who could it be?

"City morgue, you kill 'em we chill 'em,"

"Ha-ha Bella very funny." Was Alice's sarcastic reply.

"Actually Al, it's Izzy for a while. At least until we take care of our unfinished business."

"Oh my, Izzy what's going on?" Got to love Alice, always so concerned.

"Well, it seems our favorite red-head has decided to team up with a certain southern bitch and I was hoping your dear ol' hubby could let the major play for a bit. You are all invited to help obviously, I miss ya'll."

I didn't want to upset the pixie and make her think I didn't want her to help too.

I had heard a growl in the background when I mentioned Maria followed by a crash. Looks like major heard and isn't happy.

"Of coarse we will help Iz; we actually aren't far from forks. Would it be alright if we meet you on the treaty line tonight?"

"Of coarse that would be perfect."

"Oh, before I forget. We will have two extras with us. They have red eyes so please warn the wolves. They won't hunt anywhere near La Push. They go for the lower scum of society so they will stick to Seattle or further if that's ok."

She seemed worried about what I'd say. I think she forgot I lived with the brothers for two years and they aren't picky with there food. I am kind of happy to hear that these two go for, as Alice put it, the scum of society.

"I'll let the pack know but as long as they don't feed anywhere near us and don't start any fights we should be ok."

"Ok Izzy, we will see you tonight around eleven," she paused for a second, "eighteen. Bye." She chirped.

I laughed, "Bye Alice."

After we hung up I decided to go meet up with the pack and let them know. Since Sam is no longer alpha the meetings are now held at Paul's house. He has no problem with it because everyone chips in to fill his fridge and pantry.

Paul lives alone since his parents both passed when he was 16 and he has no imprint. The council had agreed to let him live on his own and just checked in on him. Sue was a big deciding factor in that. She didn't think sending him to some orphanage would be good for his temper. Could you imagine when he went wolf?

I called Jake and Lee and left it to them to get everyone over to Paul's for the meeting. Since we decided to meet there in an hour I decided to walk the beach for a bit. It was early afternoon and for once the sun was out and it was relatively warm.

I was wearing my dark blue faded jean shorts and my light and dark blue tie dye loose tank top. I took off my sneakers deciding to walk bare foot in the sun-warmed sand. I left my shoes by Suzie and headed off.

I had just decided to head back and be early when I heard crying from inside the woods. Knowing very well this could be a trap I checked my shields and set off. After 10 minutes of a slight jog I found who was crying.

It was a girl with strawberry blonde hair wearing a purple and silver dress. Her dress was torn and dirty; it looked like she had been out here for a while. Her feet were bare and bleeding. She even had some leaves and such in her hair.

She was sitting on a log holding her face and just crying. I cleared my throat but I don't think she heard me because she didn't respond. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me?" She jumped, whether because of me touching her or talking I'm not sure.

Here beautiful brown eyes were bloodshot and her makeup was streaked down her face. She looked to be just a little shorter than me, maybe 5'6".

Before I could say anything else I was attacked in a hug as she started crying again and mumbling incoherently. It was a little awkward at first but after about a minute I wrapped my arms around her and started shushing her.

"Hey now, don't cry. It's ok. I'm here, don't worry."

After another five minutes I had gotten her to quiet down and we were both sitting on the log. She was still in my arms just sniffling now.

_What was this girl doing in the woods? She looks so young, and why was she so upset?_ I asked myself.

When I thought she was ok I decided to ask her for her name. "Hey hunny, what's your name? How old are you?"

"My name is *sniff* Amanda. *sniff* I'm 16, I'll be 17 next week." She replied.

"Ok Amanda, my name is Izzy. Can you tell me what you are doing in the forest? It's dangerous to be out here, especially alone."

She looked up at me than back down to her hands and took a deep breath.

"I know, its just, well, I got lost. You see, I go to forks high and yesterday during lunch well let's just say my best friend didn't turn out to be a friend at all. She and my boy, I mean ex-boyfriend were all over each other and when I asked what they were doing she just told me he's moved on to a real woman since I couldn't please him the way she could. I just got so upset I ran. I went into the woods and got lost. I haven't been able to find my way out; I don't even know where I am." She started to cry again, lightly this time though. I just held her again.

"We are actually in La Push right now. Why hasn't anyone called for a search? Where are your parents?"

"My parents passed away years ago. I live with my uncle and really, he doesn't like me. He was always jealous of my dad for getting my mom so he takes it out on me. He's probably hoping I ran away or something."

Oh, this poor thing. She may be almost 17 but she just has this childish air about. I need to take care of her. I stood up pulling her with me.

"Come on hunny, I know the way out and I am going to take you to my friend's house so we can clean you up a bit. You must be hungry too. Let's go," I took her hand and led her out of the forest.

Instead of going back to the beach I took her the shorter way towards Suzie. When we got to my bike I handed her my socks and sneakers to put on.

"Is this yours?" She asked looking at Suzie.

"Yes she is. This is Suzie, Suzie this is Amanda." I introduced my bike.

I succeeded in making Amanda giggle. I hoped on and started Suzie up. I than helped Amanda on behind me and we headed off to Paul's help.

I had sent a text to Lee asking her to bring some clothes and letting her know to tell everyone I was bringing someone with me.

We pulled up and the whole pack was on the front porch. I helped Amanda off the bike and held her hand tight on the way to the front door. She kept her head down as we approached. All the guys were just staring at us. Lee huffed and came over to us.

"Hi, I'm Leah. Come on I'll show you where the bathroom is and we can get you cleaned up. We ordered pizza so it should be here soon." Lee grabbed Amanda's other hand.

I gave Amanda a smile and a nod telling her it was ok. As Lee walked off I turned to the guys.

"Um Iz? I thought we were called for a meeting? Does she have anything to do with it?" Paul asked.

He seemed rather calm considering I just brought a stranger into his home. I knew Lee was listening so after leading everyone into the living room I told them what had happened, starting with me hearing her crying to now.

"Guys, I couldn't just leave her to go back to her uncle. I wanted to make sure she was ok. I'll take her back to Charlie's tonight. Lee and I finally found a place for me here on the Rez; the elders said it was cool that I moved in, so I'm thinking maybe I can ask them if Amanda can too and maybe transfer schools." I was looking at Jake for the last part.

He sighed. "Izzy, I got to check with my dad and the other elders. We are letting you because you have agreed to become a fellow protector. But I will talk to them about this."

I ran over and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much Jake. If not, I can always just get her a car and she can drive to forks as long as she can live with me. I just want her safe."

Lee had come back down to join us and shortly after the doorbell signaled the pizza was here. I paid and made sure to grab a pie for me and Amanda.

Just as everyone started on their pizza Amanda had joined us. She was wearing one of Lee's sundresses. It was black and silver and absolutely beautiful. I noticed on her back shoulder as she sat down she had a tattoo. It looked to be a silver wolf. That's strange; I'll ask her about it later.

She ate five slices to herself while I had two. She must've been hungry. When we were all done I decided to introduce her to everyone as Paul ran off to the bathroom.

"Alright everyone, this is Amanda. Amanda, this is Jared, Leah we know, Sam, Embry, Quil, Seth, he's Leah's brother, Jake, Colin and Brady, they are twins. Oh and here comes Paul now."

Paul just walked back into the room and when he looked up at Amanda I almost squealed, but Izzy doesn't squeal. He imprinted! Ah, that explains the silver wolf.

**A/N Yay for all the reviews! I got over a hundred now! So, I was going to keep writing but thought this was a good place to stop. Next chapter will obviously be the actually pack meeting than we'll get to see some Cullen's. I am bringing in our Whitlock buddies sooner than expected because I had a reviewer who seemed pretty excited about it. Obviously I changed my mind about Leah leaving the pack but I think it works out. So Paul's imprint is a character based on one of my first reviewers. She had requested that she get Paul and although I cant give her the real thing I thought this would suffice. I welcome any suggestions! I'm all for the reviews and ideas keep them coming!**


	16. Pack meeting

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all!**

Everyone was able to tell what had just happened and the whole pack started laughing except Quil who just had to open his fat mouth.

"Aw man, why do you all get the hot imprints and I get a 3 year old?" He was sulking, which caused everyone to laugh even harder.

"Do you not want Claire or something man?" Embry said between laughs.

"WHAT! No! Of course I want her! She's such a cutie! I mean the dolls and dressing up sucks but The Little Mermaid is actually a pretty awesome movie." Quil was quick to defend his imprint.

"Alright, why don't we all settle down? I actually did have a reason for this meeting. Paul, why don't you take Amanda for a walk and I'll have one of the guys explain it all later. Don't go further than 3 miles, I got her covered." I winked at Paul so he knew I meant my shield is around her just in case.

I turned to Amanda with an encouraging smile and she left with Paul. He grabbed her hand on the way out.

"So, Iz, what's good girl?" Lee asked.

"Well, ya'll know I was going to get in touch with the Cullen's?" at everyone's mumbled yea I continued.

"They will meet us on the treaty line at 11:18pm, Alice wanted to be exact." I rolled my eyes while everyone laughed at such a specific time.

"They are going to have two others with them. They are red eyes and know not to feed anywhere near here. They apparently only take the, and I quote, 'scum of society'. I promised protection as long as they don't start anything so I hope you all will respect that." I looked at Jake hoping I didn't overstep any boundaries.

He smiled at me in reassurance causing me to release the breath I was holding in relief. He laughed at my expression.

"Geez Bells, it's not like I could've gotten through you to hurt them anyway. If they are helping us it's cool. And it's good to know that even though they are killing they are also saving lives at the same time."

I didn't point out he called me Bells because well, to be honest I didn't mind at that point. We just relaxed after that and waited for Paul and Amanda to get back.

After about an hour of waiting, Paul and Amanda walked through the back door holding hands. Amanda let go of Paul and came to sit between me and Lee. Ever the obedient pup, Paul followed and sat by her feet on the floor.

I couldn't resist patting him on the head. "Good boy, want a treat?" Paul growled while everyone else laughed.

Amanda surprised us all by grabbing a pillow and whacking him in the head.

"Paul! You do not growl at friends. Just cause you change into a wolf doesn't mean you can act like a dog." Well, that through us all for a loop.

"Damn Paul, you talk to the girl for an hour and manage to tell her everything. I thought you'd let us be there to see her face." Embry said, breaking the silence in the room.

"I wasn't about to waste time, I got my soul mate and I want to start my forever with her as soon as possible." I'm not going to lie, I was definitely jealous. But hey, Amanda deserves her happiness.

"So Amanda, what's with the tattoo?" I asked, because I was really curious.

"Oh, well, it's going to sound stupid." She started.

"I'm sure its not babe, nothing you say will every sound stupid." Paul replied.

"Dude, what did you do to Paul?" Quil asked Paul laughing.

"It's ok I was just curious you don't have to tell me. But I don't think it will sound stupid if you do." I ignored the boys and tried encouraging Amanda.

"Alright, well for a while anytime something bad happened to me I would dream of a silver wolf that would protect me and make me feel safe. He always seemed so warm and kept me happy in my dreams. So about 2 weeks ago I got tired of having to wait for my dreams for him to be with me and found a tattoo shop that didn't ID. What do you know, here I am now. He really did lead me to safety." She smiled at me and I just returned the gesture.

"You know Paul is silver," Quil said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well, I think it's sweet." Lee said surprising us all.

I noticed the time, "Ok, well I need to know who is coming tonight and who's staying with the imprints? Jake?" I turned the question to him so he could direct everyone.

"Paul, since you just imprinted, I'll leave you here in charge. I'm taking Leah, Jared and Sam. Colin, Brady and Seth, I want you guys to get on home. I think you boys still have homework. Embry and Quil I want you guys to patrol." Jake directed everyone.

I turned to Amanda, "Hey, are you going to stay here with Paul tonight?"

"Yea, i mean, if it's ok with Paul. Though I won't be much company, I'm really tired." As if to emphasize her point she yawned. Paul told her he had absolutely no problem with her staying and lifted Amanda into his arms to carry upstairs. She just giggled and waved to everyone.

It was about time to meet at the treaty line so we headed out.

At exactly 11:18pm we could hear the soft approach of the Cullen's and their friends.

**A/N I know it's short but I wanted to get something up, hopefully I'll have the next chapter within the next few days.**


	17. How we met

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all!**

I was practically vibrating in my spot I was so excited to see Alice again. We had only talked over the phone since the whole Edward thing so I was really excited to see my best friend.

I know, not really an Izzy thing to do but hey I am trying to combine my personalities here. I crossed over the treaty line, earning a few growls which I shut up with my glare.

I had my shield wrapped around the approaching vampires and felt it as all but one slowed down. I was scooped into what would have been a bone crushing hug if I didn't have my shield on me. I manipulated it so I could squeeze him back just as hard.

"Emmett, brother, it's good to see you again." I stepped back and smiled at his shocked expression. I don't think he was expecting my strength. Alice giggled and than zoomed over to give me a hug. I hugged her back just as tightly.

"I've missed you Al. you missed quite a bit of fun in Italy." I smiled my Izzy smile and she frowned.

"B- I mean Izzy. Its not supposed to be fun destroying vampires." She sighed. I heard a few gasps from the Cullen's and just shrugged. I guess Alice kept a lot of what I was doing from them.

I just shrugged. "To each his own," I turned to the other Cullen's, "hello Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper. It's good to see you again. Jasper, I was kind of hoping you wouldn't mind letting the major out for a while. I have heard many great things about him and we will need his expertise. You don't have to just yet though if you don't want." I smiled at him than turned back to Alice.

"So who are these two family friends you were bringing." Alice turned to the trees behind them and out stepped the last 2 vampires I was expecting. I could practically hear my jaw hit the floor.

"Iz, darlin' shut ya mouth ya catchin flies suga," the woman spoke.

"What. The. Fuck!" I ran over and jumped onto the woman wrapping my legs around her waist and my arms around her neck. I was squeezing the life out of her but its not like she had to breathe.

"Char! What the hell are you doing here? I am so happy to see you again. The brothers knew to call me if you and Pete stopped by. I had to come home for a while. Oh my god! I have missed you." I squeezed her again. This time I was interrupted by a throat clearing.

"Where's my lovin suga?" Peter mock-pouted with his arms open. With out touching the floor I leaped off Charlotte and gave Peter the same death grip I gave his wife. I heard a growl and knew Jared was getting upset. I quickly turned to him in his wolf form.

"Hush Jared, Pete is not only married but he's like a big brother, that'd be like incest. Ewww" I shuddered dramatically. Peter had to act like his asshole self and open his mouth.

"I don't know suga, you are one mighty fine sister if I do say so myself." I smacked Peter in the chest as he put me down.

"So why didn't ya'll mention to me that you knew the Cullen's?" I asked the dynamic duo in front of me.

"Wait, you know them?" ah, Emmett, ever the quick one. Peter must have known what I was thinking because he turned and winked at me than turned back to Emmett.

"Yes, Emmett, we know and absolutely adore Izzy here. She happen to save mine and Char's asses when we found ourselves the target of an out of control vamp and a few of his newborns." Peter stated.

Jasper gave a disbelieving look so I started our story.

"Our dear Char here had caught the eye of a very temperamental vampire I was tracking with Demitri. It was just Demitri and I because last we knew it was only him. But of coarse he couldn't take no for an answer when Char turned his advances down. He created 10 newborns to take out Pete here and take Char." I continued.

"We all know I am no one's property so I wasn't about to go down without a fight." Char put in.

"So Char and I are getting our asses handed to us when this little spitfire shows up." Peter said nudging my shoulder. "We thought she was crazy when she got everyone's attention and Demitri just stood in the background smiling like he wasn't going to do anything."

"Then Izzy here tells Dan, the psycho vamp, that he is found guilty of reckless acts and a risk to exposure. Then the lil human smiles her signature Izzy smile and says punishment of death to him and his creations." Char chimed in again smiling.

"Demitri recognized myself and Char and had us stand by him to, as he put it, watch the show. All of a sudden this gal is dancing round pulling pieces off of the newborns. One tried to run but got caught by some invisible force. On the other side Dan stood with what we assumed were fraternal twins who were holding hands just watching. Once Izzy was done with the newborns the twins came out." Peter had to stop so he could laugh and shake his head.

Char spoke up again, "do ya'll remember the nursery rhyme Jack and Gill?" everyone nodded their heads. "Well it was created after King Louis xvi and his wife Queen Marie Antoinette in the 1790's. Louis and Marie are Jack and Gill, the lost his crown is referring to him getting beheaded shortly followed by the queen. Well, our lovely Izzy here has a thing for nursery rhymes." Char was giggling now.

I interrupted, "just so we know it was totally appropriate." Emmett laughed at that.

Peter continued, "Back in the day it was customary for the executioner to hold up the head by the hair, not to show the crowd the head but to show the head its severed body and the crowd watching. After a human is beheaded they are still conscious for at least 8 seconds before it looses the last of the oxygen working the brain, well as vampires we don't need oxygen and are still alive and conscious until the flames."

Char continued again, "well the twins were dubbed Jack and Gill. Izzy here sang the nursery rhyme while dancing around them not actually pulling limbs of but still kicking the shit out of them. They weren't happy their mental attacks weren't working on her, we don't know what the powers were just that they had them. Anyways, finally after a few repeats of the rhyme she uses the last line and yanks Jack's head off shortly followed by Gill's. She held the heads up and circled around the body parts on the floor making sure they saw everything than she stopped in front of Dan and showed him." She was laughing again.

"If vampires could shit themselves he would've, well after that he tried to run. It obviously didn't work. Izzy had him pinned down and made him watch as we helped Demitri pile the bodies together in a fire. He tried closing his eyes and she ripped his eyelids off." Peter took a second to blink as if checking his own eyelids and than shivered.

"After everyone was burnt down Izzy said she was bored and had enough for one afternoon. She called me over told me she knew he was after me for turning him down and said I could carry out the sentence anyway I saw fit." I cut Char off it was my turn to laugh.

"Ya'll think I'm the crazy bitch? This chick took off his dick and made him watch it burn, she told him maybe in his next life he'll learn not to think with it!" I was still laughing hysterically as I remembered that. Char let out a giggle too. All the men seemed to cringe.

"Yea well, after that I made it relatively quick for him. We all went back to our house and we let Izzy use the guest bedroom while we caught up with Demitri. He left the next day but Izzy was so excited about the new torture she seemed to have learned from my Char that she stayed for the month. We all got close after that and we promised to visit her in Volterra just haven't gotten the chance yet. I had a feeling we would need to meet up with the Cullen's about a week ago and it looks like we now know why." Peter finished the lovely story of how we met.

**A/N I got a couple of reviews so quickly I went straight into writing this. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope ya'll enjoyed reading it!**


	18. Way with words

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all!**

After our little reunion it was time to get down to business. I clapped my hands than rubbed them together mischievously.

"Alright, now I asked ya'll to come here for a reason. We were able to acquire some information on dear old Icki Vicki." I smiled remembering how we got the information than frowned when I realized he wasn't a good soldier; the information flowed so easily from him. Eh, o well. We'll find more playmates I'm sure.

I continued on, "we had one of Victoria's, um; I guess you could say followers, infiltrate our pack. I wouldn't call the weak, pathetic, waste of existence a soldier; he was too easy to get information out of. He was some how able to get into the mind of one of ours while I was preoccupied having some fun." I slyly winked over toward Pete and Char; they would know what kind of fun I meant.

"This particular vampire was able to control one of our pack-members mind and tried to use him to tear apart the pack. You know, divide and conquer. It obviously didn't work. I was able to reach out and trap him with my shield and let's just say he squealed like the pig he was. He didn't have much information but enough for us to know we have more players in the game and bigger stakes." I smiled imagining the fun I would have when I got my hands on Victoria.

"What had you so preoccupied that you didn't notice right away suga'?" Pete asked.

"Peter, you're so damn nosey. Bella let her emotions get the better of her and was caught off guard," I growled out that part. Damn vampires and wolves are rubbing off on me. "I was thrown from my bike on the way home from a bonfire. No worries, I had my girl fixed. Well, I was taken by several Vampires who apparently didn't know what I was capable of. The pack almost ruined my fun that night but I blocked them off. Izzy has been out to play since."

Char gave me a look and I knew what she was asking. "'Ring around the Rosie's' and 'Humpty Dumpty'. Twice on the latter." I smirked.

I could feel the regret coming off of Jared. I'm assuming it was through the imprint. I really didn't mean to throw that in his face like that.

"Izzy, why can't I feel your emotions?" ahh, jasper finally got around to asking the million dollar question.

"Well, Jasper, on my little vacation I learned a few things and am now able to shut off my emotions, or just block them. Don't worry though I haven't met anyone else who can do that yet." I reassured him. I somehow managed to make my way back over to the pack and was now absentmindedly running my hand through Jared's fur. He didn't seem to mind so I didn't stop, he was gradually calming down. Esme and Carlisle gave me knowing smiles. Ugh fucking parents know everything.

"So sis, who's the mutt?" Ever so subtle Emmett asked earning a smack in the head from Rosalie.

"Jared is my uh, well I'm his um. Crap what the hell! Uh, I'm his imprint? but we are just friends for now. Yea I think that's right?" why did he have to ask such a confusing question. I hope Jared doesn't mind I said for now, I still don't know what the hell he wants from me really. For all I know we will spend the rest of our days as that odd couple who is just friends but never fell in love or had families. Now wouldn't that suck?

"Whoa, darlin', a bit of a warning next time you let your emotions go would be nice." Jasper said as he stumbled from the force of my emotions.

"Sorry Jasper that was an accident." I pulled them back in. Thankfully Jasper didn't say anything about how I was feeling though I did catch him giving Jared a few odd looks.

"Anyway, let's get back to why we are here. Icki Vicki and the southern bitch are teaming up and making an army. They are first going after me and the pack, than the Cullen's than the Volturi. Aro said if I needed back up just let him know who I want. The problem is I don't want to leave them unprotected in Volterra if we take some of the guard. I may just have Jane and Demitri. They were apart of my usual team. Jane would use her power on me and I would project it out while Demitri took care of disposal. It was actually quite fun with Jane around." I smiled remembering the good old days.

I could see Jasper making a silent transition into the major and knew he was strategizing now.

"We should start having training sessions with the wolves so they can learn how to take care of newborns." Jasper than turned to Peter, "captain, I want you to start recruiting. See if you can track down those that have escaped Maria in the past and those who are just willing to fight with us. Carlisle, get in touch with the Denali's, see if they are willing to help. Alice, keep a look out for any unwanted visitors. I know you can't see past the wolves but I'm sure you can see when they plan to attack. Hopefully we will be able to bring the war to our turf. If we start training in the baseball field our scents will be concentrated there enough to bring the bitches to us."

I stepped forward, "just so we are aware there have been a few changes in rankings within the pack. Jake is now Alpha, his Beta is Leah. Also, obviously the whole pack will not be fighting. We need some to stay and protect LaPush and the imprints." I turned back to the major, "major, shall we convene tomorrow night at midnight in the field to begin training?"

Jasper gave a quick glance to the Vampires before giving me a stiff nod in acceptance. After that we all went our separate ways.

I was planning on staying at Lee's house so I went pack to LaPush with the wolves. Jared followed us to Leah's backyard and seemed to have a silent conversation with her.

Before I knew it Jared was Phased and quickly pulling on his shorts while Lee gave me her wolfie smile and ran off. I guess Jared and I did need to talk.

"Izzy, can we talk?" Jared asked me voicing my thoughts. I had to smile at that.

"Yea, I was just thinking that. Look, Jared, I know you didn't want to imprint on me and if it's any consolation I didn't want to cause you any problems. I mean it could've definitely been handled better in the beginning but what's done is done. I think we are doing fine the way we are now, I…" and that was all I got out before I was cut off by his hot firm lips on mine.

Well, he sure has one hell of a way with words.

**A/N hope ya'll liked, I had some requests for Izzy and Jared so here you go. I also wanted to tell ya'll I got a new story I am posting strictly based on reviews. This story and ****Ortus Sol Solis**** I post as I write. My new story is called ****Totale Eclisse Del Cuore**** and is a Jasper x Bella pairing. Bella is actually a normal human in this one, well a normal tomboy anyways. So check it out and let me know what you think.**


	19. Pain

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all!**

It didn't take me long to react to Jared's lips on mine. I licked his lower lip begging for entrance and plunged my tongue into his mouth when he opened. His mouth tasted like the sweetest dessert and I just had to be closer to him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist as I fisted my hands into his hair pulling our bodies impossibly closer. Remembering we were both technically human and had to breathe I reluctantly pulled back and rested my forehead on his. We were both panting at this point and I could see the smile on Jared's parted lips.

"I like the way you talk" I couldn't resist telling him. His eyes met mine and seemed to burn their way to my soul.

"Bella, I messed up, I know I did. I don't regret imprinting on you. I never will, the only regret I will ever have is not claiming you sooner. I want, no, I need you. I can't survive without you and I want to be able to tell the world you are mine. Please say you'll let me, say you want me too, please." By the end Jared was practically whimpering

I sighed, "Jared, I have always wanted you. I didn't react to you at first because all I wanted was your happiness. You know just because you imprinted on me doesn't mean I don't have that same desire to keep you happy. I want you too Jared but I also need you to accept the imprint fully with me, as I already have. To do that you need to accept both parts of me. Izzy and Bella. Yes, we are one in the same but at the same time we are two separate entities. Some how I think my mental shield, long before I discovered it, was able to split me into sweet innocent shy Bella and aggressive violent Izzy. I am slowly combining the two but it's not easy and I need to know that you will accept me during the times when I loose it. I saw the way you reacted at the field that night when Izzy first came out. You were disgusted with me." I looked down abashedly.

Jared put his fingers under my chin and raised my head to look at him but I redirected my eyes so as not to look into his.

"Bella, please look at me." When I did he continued. "Bella, Isabella, I wasn't disgusted with you, I was scared for you and worried about you. I could see the mask, I knew I had hurt you and forced you into that persona. I'm not going to lie, you put the fear of god into me and the guys," he smirked at this causing me to let out an awkward laugh, "but I wasn't disgusted, just worried. I love you Isabella Marie Swan. You don't have to say it back; I just want you to know my feelings for you. No matter what you do, I will always love you. Whether you are Bella, Izzy, Isabella, crazy, sane or all of the above I don't care as long as you are by my side and I can say you're mine."

I had happy tears streaming down my face with his words. Instead of responding verbally I leaned in to kiss him putting all my feelings into that one simple gesture. We pulled back and just stayed smiling at each other with our foreheads resting together. It could've been minutes, hours, days I didn't really know. Lee came out and told me to hurry my ass up so after a quick goodbye kiss to Jared we all turned in for the night.

Over the next few weeks the pack and the vampires have been getting together in the field and training. Lee was one of the better fighters followed closely by Paul and Jake.

Jane and Dimitri would be joining us when we needed them. Some vampires that showed up to help were mostly nomads like Garrett and Alistair. The Denali's mostly refused although Kate did join us. The others saw it as helping the wolves and since Irina blamed the pack for Laurent's death they didn't want to help. Kate only joined us because she had met Garrett once before and I guess they had a connection and she didn't want to risk not being here for him. Some other covens that Carlisle had met during his travels had also come to help.

Jared and I were officially a couple now and he was doing great with not babying me. He let me practice with everyone although he flat out refused to spar with me. I honestly didn't expect him too so I was ok with that.

Alice had a vision of when the fight would be but couldn't get a read on the outcome. We had another week before it would take place and just as we expected they would come to our field. Jane and Dimitri were due in a few days early so that we could practice with them here.

Everyone was extremely confident even without Alice knowing every detail. I had managed to get a good feel on everyone so I could hold separate shields for everyone to ensure no casualties for us.

Right now everyone is practicing, I am sitting this one out and Peter decided to join me.

"Hey Izzy," Peter sighed which was the tell tale sign he knew something and it wasn't necessarily anything good. Fucking yoda.

"Hey Pete?"

"So,"

"God Pete spit it out already," I snapped.

"The win won't be as easy as you think," I interrupted him.

"What's that supposed to mean Pete? What are you talking about? Tell me right the fuck now what you know, I'm not putting up with your cryptic shit right now Pete."

"Easy there Iz, alright. All I know is they have a newborn, this newborn is special. She has a mental attack just like Jane," I stupidly cut him off again.

"Pete, I'm a shield so what's the point?"

"Iz will you listen to me? She's got the same attack as Jane only more painful and unstoppable." Peter actually looked really worried for me. "Izzy, if they hit you, you won't be able to defend yourself and everyone else because your shield will drop. More importantly, you will be an easy target because you are just a normal human without it. Izzy, I can't loose you sister. I'm actually worried! I'm a cocky asshole I'm not supposed to get worried."

Hmm, well this could be a problem. "Hey Pete, relax. We'll talk to the major and just incorporate this new Intel into our battle plans. We just need to find this newborn first. Can she attack more than one person at a time?"

"No, just one."

"That's good Pete that means that she'll just go after me. Major, get over here." When the major was with us and updated on the latest news I started sharing my plan. "Alright so we know this is a female newborn correct?" Peter nodded, "we also know her power is pain but can only effect one person at a time. We know she is going to go after me. I purpose having Jane come in sooner. We can have her use her power on me and I will build up a tolerance of sorts. It's going to hurt like a bitch but hopefully I will be able to hold a shield through the pain long enough to take out this newborn."

"How will we figure out who she is and who will be the one to dispose of her?" Emmett questioned. While we were discussing things all activity had stopped and everyone was now listening to our newly developed information and plans.

"Pete, do you think you would be able to figure out who it is?"

"I should be able to get a feeling but I need to look at all the females," Peter agreed.

"She will most likely be in the back line next to the leaders. She will be protected," the Major informed us.

"I don't want anyone to rely on my shield just in case I can't keep you covered. Pete, you will be with me. We will advance when we find this newborn. She will keep the power on me but if someone gets too close to her she will switch it up. Its self-preservation and as far as I know I am the only being to ever lack in that department." That caused the mood to lighten slightly with a few laughs.

"You should probably have 2 others with you. If she is in the back with victoria and Maria as I suspect, those two will help to protect her."

"Good thinking Major. Problem is who? I want you leading the line because I know you can take out the most newborns and we will need the depletion in their numbers quickly to keep the wolves from wearing out. You know some of us are still technically human," I smirked.

"Kate and I could go," Lee suggested. "We are both good fighters and have our own advantages. I am faster and Kate can shock the bitch." Lee was smiling.

"That sounds good. Hopefully I can keep you all covered long enough to take out the newborn than Pete and I will help you girls. I think it sounds manageable. We'll start practicing with Jane when she gets here. I also think we should start practicing in our pairs. Most pairs will be wolf and vampire but obviously some will be vamp and vamp since we have a lot more vampires than wolves." I clapped, "alright lets go." And we continued practicing for the rest of that night.

It's a week before we expect the war to happen and Jane and Dimitri have just arrived. We are all in the field; unfortunately I will be the only one actually practicing tonight.

"Alright Jane, you understand what's going on now so lets just start off small. Don't juice me too bad the first time around. While I'm getting hit, Kate is going to walk down the line zapping everyone to check how my shield holds up so we can see how many I can cover and how close I have to be to everyone for it to work." I took a deep breath and shook my hands to loosen myself up.

This is going to hurt; I have to stop psyching myself out.

"Alright Janie hit me with your best shot." I had to use her hated nickname so I felt like I got something out of this. Jane smiled at me.

"Pain," she whispered. It hurt but I knew I was still able to work around it. I ground out through my clenched teeth for more and hot damn did it hurt. I felt like my blood was on fire and my skin was being ripped from my body slowly.

"Everyone is still covered lets up it," Kate said to Jane who smiled even bigger.

My breath was starting to come more labored but I kept my teeth and fists clenched and haven't fallen to the floor yet. I tried to just concentrate on the shield as to ignore the pain but it was getting harder to do.

"Still covered, c'mon Janie, is that all you got? I though you were supposed to be this big bad Volturi guard. You can't even bring one human girl to her knees." Kate was provoking Jane knowing the more pissed she is the more it hurts.

Damn I'm going to get her back for this. I felt myself start to slip on the 15th person covered. Still better than I thought but the pain was getting worse. I was about to pass out when I heard Peter tell Jane to stop.

I immediately fell to the floor panting. Jared came running over to me, I didn't notice till just then he was being held back. He scooped me up and cradled me in his lap. He rocked us back and forth till I was able to finally feel somewhat normal again.

I gave Jared a kiss on the corner of his mouth and smiled reassuringly to him. I stood up and grabbed his hand to pull him up with me.

"Well, how'd I do?" I asked. Everyone smiled at me but Peter was the one to answer.

"You did great Iz but we need to practice more and we need to see if we can get you to move through it. I will be keeping newborns from getting to you while we make our way to the bitch. I'm proud of you sister." Peter smiled and slapped my back before we started the whole thing again.

By the end of the week we were confident in my ability to hold my shield up around the pain, now let's just hope this newborn's power isn't much worse than Jane's.

**A/N Alrighty, hope ya'll liked this chapter. I'm thinking just a few more chapters. We have to have the fight and than of coarse the after math. I apologize if anyone wanted some Jared and Izzy lemons but unfortunately every time I tried to write it I fail epically. If anyone is willing to write one for me or knows someone who can, please PM me! I wanted one the night before the fight. Well let me know what you think!**


	20. Author's Note :

Dear readers,

I am so sorry to be doing this to ya'll but I will be putting a few stories on hiatus. It's obviously been a while since I have updated and for that I deeply apologize. I am going to finish my story Dark Mistress first than go through and finish the others one at a time. I will have a poll up for which story I should work on next. Again, I am so sorry to keep ya'll hanging but writers block is a bitch and she doesn't like me.

Sincerely,

Chris


	21. Battle up!

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all!**

One more day till the battle. Everyone has been trying to relax today since we have been training so hard in preparation. I'm chilling in the Cullen's living room with Jared, Lee, Peter and Char.

Peter turned his head and winked at me. It was so random I automatically became suspicious. I was just about to ask what was up when we heard a howl. It wasn't any of the wolves we knew which meant we had a new pack member. I had thought everyone possible already phased.

"Crap, you don't think? Could it be? Gabe?" I couldn't really finish a sentence but everyone caught what I was saying.

The wolves rushed out of the house to phase. I yelled after them that I'd meet them at Paul's house, than turned back to my vampire friends.

"Well, I guess our day of relaxation didn't go as planned. I'll see you guys in the morning." I waved as I ran out the door and jumped on Suzie. I sped off to Paul's and made it in record time.

Amanda greeted me at the door. She had moved in with Paul after being legally emancipated. I followed her to the kitchen and we set to work making lunch for when everyone came over. Jared came in shortly after we finished setting out the food. He wrapped me up in a tight hugged and kissed my cheek.

"Well babe, you were right, it was Gabe. He's excited to finally understand everything. He's even imprinted." Jared told me laughing. I was curious as to when he would have had the chance to even see someone other than pack when it hit me. I spun around and faced Jared.

"No way? Lee? Really?" I was laughing too now. That jerk, Peter knew!

"Yup, turns out he's had a crush on her for a while but felt awkward with the whole she's his brothers ex thing."

Jake decided that Gabe would be staying just outside the house where the imprints would be tomorrow to help guard them seeing as he didn't have time to train. We also didn't want him there to distract Leah which I think everyone knew though it wasn't said out loud. We all ate and hung out the remainder of the day and got to bed early.

_Time skip_

Finally, battle day. We have about 30 vampires along with us. Alice thinks they have about 50 newborns so imagine our surprise when across the clearing out come about 100 vampires. We can handle it.

I cover our side with at least a mental shield. I also cover as many as I can with the physical shield. Kate, Lee, Peter, Jasper and I are all standing front line. Kate and Lee have to be able to run for our mystery vampire, and Peter will be helping me distract her. Ok, so really Pete will be protecting me but damn that makes me sound weak.

Maria, Victoria and 2 other vampires stand in their front line across from us. You can hear their army snarling and growling waiting for the sign to attack. Our side is well controlled and silent. There is a female newborn with them and I recognize the other as Riley from their previous attack on me. That means they most likely know of my shields. Crap, there goes our element of surprise. I did a mental shrug knowing we would still be successful.

Maria took a slight step forward and I smirked at her. She didn't look happy with me for smiling.

"I will give you all one chance to surrender. If you pledge yourselves to me I will spare your lives, of coarse this offer only goes for the vampires," she smiled.

I took a step forward. This was part of the plan. I wouldn't actually say anything but I was about to reflect Jane's power and get this party started. Right on cue the front line of vampires collapsed in pain. My smirk grew to an evil chuckle. I let up because I knew what was to come.

Maria waved her hand and the vampires all came at us at once. Maria, Victoria, Riley and the unknown vampire stepped back. I stayed where I was with Pete, Lee and Kate next to me. The pain started to ripple through me from the enemy newborn. It wasn't so bad at first though definitely worse than Jane's low setting.

I glanced at Pete and he nodded to a vamp that no one noticed on the side. It looked like the vamp with Vickie was just a decoy. I took the pain and was able to keep my shields up over our side. Pete stayed by my side taking out any newborns coming close to us. Kate and Lee took the round about way to get to the newborn as Pete and I walked straight to her.

She wasn't actually that far from us but the pain was getting worse. When she noticed the girls getting close to her she would switch the pain through the 3 of us. Unfortunately I was the only one used to it so it took the others longer to get back on track. Every time she let up on me I would run a bit further.

Finally, after what felt like forever, we were upon her. I guess, knowing she was about to die, she put everything into the last hit. The pain became so much I screamed and fell to the floor just as Lee took her head off. Even with the newborn now disassembled I could still feel the after effects. I felt myself switch to full Izzy mode and new this would be bad news for everyone.

When my screams died I slowly stood up. It was quiet the fighting had stopped as all eyes were now on me. I started laughing manically as I turned to face the battle field. Everyone that was on our side and in my shield I raised in the air.

"Run," I whispered knowing they would hear me. I smiled as I released them all. They all stayed in place for a minute.

"You heard her!" Peter snapped and all the vampires retreated. It took a bit longer but the pack soon followed. Jared was the only one who didn't leave. He came and sat by my side. I noticed most of the vampires and pack didn't actually leave they just stayed a safe distance behind me to watch the show I guess.

I grabbed Jared's muzzle and looked into his eyes. "Trust me babe, I don't want you too close for this. I don't expect you to leave just stay out of my way."

Jared responded with a slight growl and a nod, than stepped back a little. I turned back to Maria and Victoria.

"Have you decided to surrender in hopes of a quick death?" Victoria cackled. I cocked my head to the side and gave my sadistic grin.

"Oh Vickie," she growled at the nickname, "no surrender from us. I just don't want to hurt my own once I get started. Izzy wants her fun," I laughed as a noticed Maria take a slight step back. "I will at least give you a chance and fight hand to hand if it makes you feel better."

With a wave of Maria's hand the first bunch came rushing toward me. I skipped around and hummed a playful tune. I was having fun so I wasn't actually tearing any limbs yet. After about 10 minutes, I heard a growl and figured I should end these disgraces before Jared tried to 'help' me. I tossed the limbs as I tore them off into the fire that someone already had built. After the last head was tossed in I brushed my hands together and smirked at the look on Maria and Victoria's faces.

I than noticed they must've sent in the rest of their 'soldiers' while I was already under attack. I shrugged and walked at a slow pace to the remaining four. They tried to run but I had them locked in my shield tight.

"You would've had more of a chance if I wasn't so pissed off. But no," I drawled out sarcastically, "you had to sick that newborn on me and damn that shit hurt! I'm thinking before you die I should let you feel what I felt," I turned to the woods behind me, "Jane, I know you are there, hit me with your best shot baby cakes." I smirked as I reflected the pain.

They all screamed but couldn't move because I was holding them still. After a minute Jane let up and I pouted. I wanted to hear their pain more.

"Well, if Janie is done playing I'll just have to move on to the physical pain I guess," I shrugged and stepped over to the leading ladies. "Maria, I think I'll save most of you for the three you hurt the most," Jasper, Peter and Char stepped towards us but stopped when I held up my hand. "Not yet though, I want some more screams for myself first."

I grabbed Maria's left and Victoria's right hands and yanked them off at the wrist. Their shrill screams were music to my ears.

"You know I just had a brilliant idea of something I'd like to try," I floated Maria over to the major. "You guys can have your fun. Oh, and here," I tossed them her hand.

I slowly floated Victoria behind me as I walked to the center of the field. I tossed Victoria's hand into the bonfire and molded my shields to have her arms out spread. I slowly shrunk the shield on Victoria's right arm. Her screams echoed around the forest. I'm sure it felt like a blood pressure cuff that just wouldn't stop.

I squeezed until you could see her flesh grounding to dust. Even when her arm was no more the screams didn't stop. I continued to give the same treatment to all her other limbs one by one until her screams turn to whimpers and tearless sobs.

"I am not someone to mess with Victoria; unfortunately you won't be able to learn from this as you will no longer have a body to do anything with. I say body because your head will have to stay intact a bit longer. You have not only gone against me but you have also threatened my family. Your head and the head of your companion, Maria, shall be shipped off to Volterra to await judgment. You may luck out and they throw you straight into the fire, who knows."

I turned to the two forgotten vampires, Riley and the female. "You two shall also go to Volterra, though in pieces as apposed to just a head. See I'm not all that mean and psychotic," I said as I turned to Peter with a crazy grin. "You guys make sure to save her head when you're done; we've got to send them back with Jane and Demitri. Well, I think that's enough for me for one day. Jane, Demitri, do you two mind clean-up duty?" I asked sweetly. They just laughed and waved me off as they walked past me to gather their, um, luggage?

"You better come visit soon baby sister, maybe if you have your mutt trained by than you can bring him too," Demitri winked and waved with Jane before turning back from me.

Before I could even retort I was lifted up in a bone crushing hug by Jake.

"Damn girl! Who knew you were that bad ass! Though I could've done without the whole squeeze-to-dust show. Not going to lie, it kind of made me throw up a little." I just laughed at Jake's weak stomach as I got a high five from Lee.

"Don't worry my sista from anotha mista, I enjoyed every second of the show," she said excitedly. "Does this mean I can get out of here now? I have an imprint to um, imprint with."

"Eww Lee, TMI girl!" I giggled with her as Jake waved her off laughing.

Finally after a lot more praise from wolves and vampires alike everyone had dispersed leaving just me and Jared. He came over and wrapped me into a sweet, tight embrace. He breathed in deeply by my neck, absorbing my scent I'm sure.

"Iz, I have to say, even though I was definitely worried at first; that was totally hot." Jared snuggled into my neck some more and I giggled at the tickling sensations.

"I think I like it better when you call be Bella," I whispered. He turned his head to me with a blinding smile. Slowly we leaned toward each other and met in the middle for a sweet kiss.

**A/N Obviously this story won the vote for next to update and complete! Thanks to everyone who stuck with me! One more chapter, just the epilogue to go! Yay!**


	22. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all!**

_1 year later_

"Hurry up and get your dress on woman! That man won't wait forever!" Jake yelled up the stairs. Emily, Leah and I giggled.

"Shut up Jake! You know he would!" I shouted back. Cat ran into the room.

"Ok! I found something blue!" she sounded out of breathe as she practically through the blue tribal beads at me.

"Nothing like a wedding to make the pack even more crazy than usual," Emily smiled as she helped with the dress.

I know what you're thinking but no, this is definitely not my wedding. Jared and I eloped.

We had a small ceremony with just the tribe elders in the woods. We had a party to celebrate but that didn't happen until we got home from our spirit journey.

Back to the wedding, Leah and Gabe are getting married today. Everyone in the tribe is present. Leah has a beautiful dear skin dress passed down through the women in her family. She looks like a native princess.

"Alright Lee, let's go tie the knot before one of those jealous bitches out there tries to take your place." We all shared a laugh and headed down stairs. I was whisked off my feet by Jared who gave me a long kiss.

"Babe, you're supposed to be taking it easy. You've been going crazy all week and you know our little one will be here any day now." I laughed at Jared's overprotectiveness.

"Jared honey, relax. Junior has been relaxing and enjoying the ride for an extra 2 weeks already, he can wait until after the wedding." Yea, I'm also pregnant. We don't know what we are having yet since we are trying to do everything as natural as possible.

We have a house here on the Rez, it's a 6 bedroom. We tend to have company a lot. I think Jared is secretly looking too fill up the rooms. If he had his way we'd be doing additions already.

"Put me down already, we have to take our seats." The happy couple only had their maid of honor and best man with them. I handed over the reigns on maid of honor since we weren't sure when the baby would make an appearance. You would be surprised to hear that Kate Denali filled that slot. Lee and Kate became good friends after our big battle. Sam of coarse is the best man for his baby brother.

The wedding was quick, neither bride nor groom wanting to drag it out. We went back to the tribal hall for the reception. The food was great and everyone was having fun. My back was starting to hurt but I pushed on not wanting to ruin the night. It was my turn to dance with the groom as Jared danced with Lee. About half way through the dance I stopped.

"You ok Bell?" Gabe asked me. I looked down and noticed a puddle by my feet.

"Um, I think either I just pissed myself or my water just broke," I whispered without looking up. Jared and Lee both stopped their dancing having heard me with their crazy wolf hearing. They ran to us quickly. "I'm so sorry Lee, I really thought the baby would wait and I don't want to ruin your wedding. Oh man I am such a horrible friend," I whined.

Lee laughed at me as Jared scooped me into his arms. "Izzy-bell, no worries. If I had to share this wonderful day with anyone I'm happy it's with my niece or nephew."

_3 hours later_

"Push girl!" Lee was cheering me on like this was a football game and I was not happy.

"Shut the fuck up Lee! Why the fuck didn't anyone tell me to use medicine! This shit hurts! Aghhhhhh!" I screamed as I pushed.

"Alright, just one more big push, I see a head full of hair. We are almost done," Sue informed me. She's my midwife.

After that one final push I heard the most beautiful sound, my baby's cry.

Jared cut the umbilical cord than came back to my side. "Bella baby, it's a boy! You gave me a beautiful baby boy! I love you," he gave me a heated kiss.

"What are we going to call him?" I asked Jared as I was handed my son. He was so beautiful. He had his father's dark skin and a head full of dark hair.

"What about Jace?"

"Jace Anthony, I like it," I smiled down at our son, "hello Jace, I'm your mommy and this is your daddy. We are going to love you and protect you always."

_5 years later_

"C'mon Jace, it's your first day of kindergarten. Jared, hurry your ass up! I have the boys in the car, we are just waiting on you!" I yelled to my husband.

"Mommy, I don't want to go! I wanna stay home with you, jack and josh. You need me to help when my new brother gets here!" Jace complained as I buckled him into his booster and checked the twin's car seats.

"Jace, have I told you lately you are too smart for your own good? And what happens if the new baby is a girl and you've been calling her your little brother this whole time?"

"Yea right mom, that's my brother in there," Jace poked my belly.

"Tell ya what, you go to school and do your homework and chores this whole week daddy and I will take you all to ice cream on Friday."

"Mom, we go out to ice cream every Friday. Aunt Lee-Lee and Uncle Gabe always meet us with little Mikey," it should be illegal for 5 yea olds to have such attitude.

"O shush kid and do as your mother tells you," Jared laughed as he joined us in the car. "Elementary school watch out Jace is about to take over!" we all laughed and headed out to the school.

_5 year skip_

"Mom! Jimmy got into my room again!" Jace yelled out

"Jim! Stay out of your brother's room!" I yelled out.

"Ok mom!"

"Alright boys! Jace, Josh, Jack, Jimmy, Johnny, Jared! Wash up! Dinner is ready!" I yelled out. This house has turned into our own little pack. It would've been useful information to know that twins run in Jared's family. We are a little worried about this pregnancy since I am even bigger than I was for the past three. I don't care as long as I get my girl.

5 kids and no little girl yet; heaven help any little girl with those 5 brothers and my husband. She'd be forced into a convent. Fingers crossed though, I don't know if I want to deal with anymore pregnancies. I have Jace who is 10, Jack and Josh who are 8; Jimmy and Johnny are both 5. We have a thing for the J names though if we get our girl we may decide to switch that up. Nah, who am I kidding, we are sticking to the J's.

Sam and Emily have 2 kids, a boy (7) and a girl (6). Emily got tied up after two; she said Trent and Faith were more than enough for her. Lee and Gabe have their boy Michael (8). Jake and Cat have 3 girls and are done. Sara is 8 and very close with Michael. Kate and Danni are twins at 5 years old. We can't leave them alone with Jimmy and Johnny unless we want something demolished. Paul and Amanda have just their 3 year old Wade; we are taking bets on when they are popping out more. That's it for the pack kids for now, of coarse not including the little one cooking in my belly.

Sam, Jake and Paul have stopped phasing and decided to grow old with their imprints and families. Jared is the new alpha. I'm aging a lot slower than normal humans; we think it's from the trace venom that was left over from the James attack so many years ago. Jared is going to wait a while longer before he stops phasing. He enjoys it so much and as long as I don't look like a cougar I really don't mind. I have a feeling my boys will all eventually phase and I'd like for their father to be able to show them the ropes.

_5 year skip_

"Damnit mom! I know she's different but I can't stay away! It's like I am being pulled to her! God, why can't you just butt out! I want to take Jane on a date and that's what I'm going to do!" Jace was yelling at me and I could see the phase just waiting to happen.

He met Jane this past summer when she came to visit with her brother. The visit was more of a request for assistance. When Jace first met her it was just like an imprint. I'm happy now I have Jared still phasing. I knew he was close and figured the best way to push a faster and easier phase was to take away Jane.

"Jared gets your ass in here now! Jace, calm the fuck down son and get out of my house! I swear if you break any of my shit we are going to have some serious issues!" I growled at my oldest son.

We just redid the living room and I didn't want him destroying my beautiful couches. I think my language shocked him enough that he did as he was told and walked out the back door. I called up Jane and told her to meet me at the house.

By the way, we finally got my girl! That last pregnancy 5 years ago I had 2 boys come out, Jacob and Jasper, and I thought I was done. Little Jessie decided to surprise us ten minutes later. My poor baby is the toughest 5 year old I know with her 7 older brothers always rough housing with her.

I heard some shredding clothes, I guess Jared got him to phase. Jace knew this may happen; when our boys hit puberty we let them in on the secret. It was discussed with the tribe elders since our pack's children were very likely to phase at younger ages. The only ones still phasing now are Quil, Lee, Gabe and Jared. Lee and Gabe may turn into permanent pack since they both phase.

Jane got here just as Jace and Jared were walking in the back door in their cut-offs. Jared slapped Jace on the back and Jace looked so excited. Jace turned towards me with an apologetic expression that morphed as soon as he caught Jane's gaze.

I turned to Jane, "girl, you're one of my best friends so I say this with all the love I can. Hurt my son, I'll burn you bitch," I smirked as Jane just stared. "Welcome to the family officially girl," I gave Jane a quick hug when she snapped out of it.

Jared came over to my side and wrapped his arms around me while kissing the crown of my head.

"I love you baby," Jared whispered in my ear.

"That's good because I got some news," I placed his hand on my belly. His answering smile was blinding.

_15 year skip_

Jace is now 30; Jack and Josh are 28; Jim and John are 25; Jasper, Jacob and Jessie are 20; Jeff, Jayden and Jenson are 15. I told Jared with the pattern we had going the next pregnancy would've been 4. We are officially done reproducing now.

We are in our 50's though neither Jared nor I look past 30. Every one of our 11 kids phased, though Jessie got blessed with my shields too.

As a pack they are all protected by the mental shield I passed down. Jessie is more powerful than I ever was so she has constant physical shields around every pack member.

We already know that Jace imprinted on Jane; Jessie imprinted on Alec. Poor Alec had to go through the 7 older brothers and 3 younger and the daddy. He's lucky Jess had her shield protecting him.

Sara and Michael eventually imprinted as did Kate and Jim; Danni and John. Jack and Josh imprinted on some forks girls. My 5 youngest boys have yet to imprint and honestly with such a big family it's a relief. We are starting to run out of room at the table during Thanksgiving. We have been through a lot in the past 30 years but every time we pull through as a family. Thank heaven for my pack.

**A/N Yay it's done! Let me know what ya'll think!**


End file.
